Sonic and Equestria Girls in Freezer burned
by sguimba
Summary: Sonic and co. with the Rainbooms decide to head out for dinner with the Dazzlings in order to give them a chance by the request of Sonata. Everything actually seems to be going fine until Sonata ends up trapping herself inside the restaurant *Based on the story Freezer Burned by sonicfan05 and written with his approval: /story/275818/freezer-burned*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a Friday evening and AppleJack was in the kitchen of her home, donning an apron as she was sprinkling the finishing touches to her casserole. AppleJack was free to use the kitchen since the rest of her family had gone out and she had decided to prepare dinner for the friends she had invited over, who were waiting in the living room as she got ready.

She had invited her closest friends, the Rainbooms consisting of Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and her dog, Spike. She had also invited her other close friends, which were Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Manic and even Shadow. How Sonic had managed to convince Shadow to come was a mystery, seeing as he didn't like the idea of being part of Sonic's 'little group.' Alongside her friends, AppleJack had two 'guest.' The identity of these two was Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze, two banished sirens from Equestria who were part of a group called the Dazzlings. They had tried to take over the world twice so far using their voices but were stopped by Sonic and the Rainbooms and were now just ordinary girls.

It was a good question of to why two of her enemies were in AppleJack's own house. The answer to that was because of the third of the Dazzlings, Sonata Dusk. After their second attempt had gone south, the Dazzlings had tried to keep a low profile in Canterlot. However, Sonata hated being cooped up and had decided to start exploring the city from time to time. During one of her outings, she ran into Pinkie Pie as they both happened to share a mutual love of tacos. Pinkie, being as kind a she was, hit it off with Sonata and they ended up as friends, especially after she had shown some guilt over what she had done. Soon enough, Pinkie decided to share her friendship with Sonata to the others and ask them to give her a chance. Sonic and the rest were reluctant to trust Sonata so quickly but with Sunset realizing that she had been in the same position and Manic just as quick as Pinkie to forgive her, they decided to open up to her. Sonata ended up being sincere about changing and the group slowly warmed up to her, except for Shadow of course.

AppleJack had suggested they invite Sonata over in order to officially welcome her into the group, which Sonata happily agreed to. However, she made things...complicated when she had asked if she could bring Adagio and Aria along with her. It was a tough decision as unlike Sonata, those two hadn't shown any signs of reforming and still seemed quite hostile. Sonata swore up and down that Adagio and Aria would be on their best behavior and pointed out that if they had given her a chance, her fellow sirens deserved one too. It took a while, but the group was able to come to the decision to let the two sirens come over.

Adagio and Aria had arrived without Sonata not too long ago and now were waiting alongside everyone else for AppleJack to finish and for Sonata to arrive. During the wait, no one had uttered a single word for what seemed like forever. It was really awkward having two groups of enemies in the same room and it was so silent, one could hear a pin drop. After a while, Twilight decided to speak up.

"So...you two must be the Sirens I've heard so much about.." Twilight began, making Aria turn to her with a frown. Twilight was beginning to have second thoughts about opening her mouth.

"Your friends told you about us, right? Did they also tell how they ruined our lives and stripped away our magic?!" Aria snapped, causing Twilight shrink back a little in fright and Spike slightly growled at Aria. Rainbow Dash slightly rose out of her seat.

"Hey, back off! First of all, you two were asking for it! Second, if you don't like it here, we don't like you here, so you can just be on your way!" Rainbow Dash stated as she and Aria shot daggers at each other.

"Hey, let's take it easy everybody." Sonic said as he managed to get Rainbow Dash to sit down. "Now, Adagio and Aria are here because they want to start over, right?" He added as he gave Adagio the thumbs up with a grin. Sonic was met with a cold glance and he slowly lowered his thumb and his smile disappeared.

"Believe me, the last thing we want to do is play nice with you. We're only here because of Sonata-" Adagio started to explain before Pinkie formed a wide smile after hearing her say Sonata's name.

"Wow! You guys care about Sonata's feelings after all!" Pinkie interjected.

"-Wouldn't stop whining if we said no." Adagio finished, making Pinkie lose her eagerness.

"We don't care if Sonata's happy or not." Aria insisted.

"Sheesh, how does Sonata manage around these two?" Rainbow Dash whispered to Sunset, making her shrug. Aria heard what she said and gave Rainbow Dash a glare,

"I heard that! How does your band manage being around your crappy guitar playing skills?!" Aria taunted, making Rainbow turn to her with fury.

"That's it!" Rainbow Dash yelled before Sunset held her back.

"Ok, stop it! Sonic's right, we all just need to calm down. I know this isn't really comfortable for anyone, but we can at least be civil for the time being." Sunset brought up.

"I gotta side with Rainbow on this one. Not exactly keen on having dinner with someone who took over my brain." Knuckles said as he folded his arms.

"You can't take over what isn't there." Aria muttered loud enough for Knuckles to hear, catching his attention.

"What'd you say?" Knuckles said as he brought his fist up but now Rarity spoke.

"Let's all relax, darling. While Knuckles does have a point, if Sonata wants us to give them a chance, we should at least honor her request." Rarity brought up. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Only if they're looking for it! These two don't care at all! They haven't even apologized for trying to take over the world, twice!" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"We can at least agree on something." Aria commented.

"You know, you two could at least try to make the effort. I mean, Sunset saved your lives last time if I recall." Tails reminded them, putting the two Sirens in a tough spot. It was true, they did sort of owe Sunset for that. Adagio let out a loud sigh while Aria just crossed her arms.

"Speaking of our last encounter, how's Scourge been?" Adagio asked. Hearing that name made Twilight wince a little and she rubbed her shoulder. Adagio became a little confused at Twilights reaction

"Was it something I said?" Adagio asked.

"Well, to keep it short, Scourge ended up going to some super-competitive school, manipulated Twilight and then got punched into who knows where by yours truly." Sonic quickly explained with a hint of proudness in his voice before he turned to Twilight. "So it's probably best we don't bring him up for the rest of the night."

"Ahhh, well he does a have way with the ladies." Adagio said as she rested her arms on the table.

Aria then turned and she noticed Shadow, who had been pretty quiet the whole time. He had his arms folded and was staring off into space.

"I thought you didn't like these sort of things." Aria said to him, making Shadow turn to her.

"I don't. Just as in your case, Manic here wouldn't stop begging me to come. If you think Sonata whining is annoying, try listening to his." Shadow responded.

"I can hear you." Manic called out.

"Anyway, I'm just stuck here for the night." Shadow continued.

"Oh...well that's cool." Aria said. She formed a small smile on her face, which Fluttershy noticed.

"Uhmmmm...are you smiling?" Fluttershy asked, making Aria perk up immediately.

"No! Why would I be smiling here of all places!" Aria yelled, making Fluttershy shyly shrink back and Aria receiving another venomous glare from Rainbow Dash.

"Anyway, where is Sonata? She's not going to miss tonight, is she?" Manic asked the Dazzlings.

"She said she wanted to go get something as a gift to celebrate our 'friendship'," Adagio said with air quotes. "She'll be a little late."

"Great! Now she can see what a great guy I am!" Manic said with hope, making Adagio roll her eyes.

"Ugh!" Aria said as she pretended to gag. "You're wasting your time. I doubt she'll even notice you're trying to impress her. Sonata's about as smart as a dog."

"Hey!" Spike protested from Twilights lap, slightly surprising Adagio and Aria.

"Did that dog just...talk." Adagio slowly asked Twilight, who nodded. "How?"

"Well, he fell into a magic portal..." Twilight started to say before this caught Adagio's attention.

"Magic?!" She said eagerly. "As in Equestrian?"

Before Twilight could respond, Sonic wagged his finger at Adagio while Sunset gave her a stern look.

"Remember, you're here for a normal dinner. No evil mind-controlling siren obsessed with magic." Sunset said, making Adagio pout as she tapped her fingers against the table.

"Thanks for reminding us." Aria grumbled.

"By the way, is our food ready?" Adagio asked

"Good question! I feel like I've been waiting for hours!" Sonic said.

"We haven't even been here for an hour." Tails informed him.

"Trust me, Sonic, it'll be worth the wait. AppleJack's apple casserole is like awesome!" Rainbow Dash insisted.

"I can vouch for that. While normally it's not my kind of meal, AppleJack's cooking is to die for!" Rarity agreed.

Just then, AppleJack emerged from the kitchen, wearing oven mitts as she held the pan of Apple Casserole, fresh from the oven as steam was coming from it.

"I hope y'all are hungry! Ah'm proud to present my one of kind Apple Casserole!" AppleJack proudly declared as she was met with smiles from her guest except for the two Dazzlings and Shadow.

"Sweet! Let's dig in!" Knuckles exclaimed.

As AppleJack approached the table, she came in front of the door. Before she took another step, the door suddenly burst open, startling AppleJack as she lost her grip and tray landed on the floor, making everyone groan at the loss of their meal.

"Hi, everyone!" Sonata happily exclaimed. "Hope I'm not too late!"

Sonata looked around noticed all the disappointed faces. She was confused at why everyone was like that.

"What's wrong?"

Pinkie pointed and Sonata looked to see the fallen casserole on the floor. She then put two and two together and realized her mistake.

"Oh...oops." She said softly as Aria gave her a glare while Adagio face palmed.

"Aw man! And I was so ready to eat some casserole!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she slumped in her seat and everyone else murmured in disappointment.

"Don't feel too bad!" Sonata suddenly said. "I got us a gift!"

Sonata then presented a gift basket on the table. There was one problem. It was empty. Everyone started at the basket in a confused manner for a while.

"Uh...there's nothing in it." Silver finally said.

"Is there some kind of invisible trick to it!" Pinkie asked as she took the gift- basket and shook it upside down.

"Well, when I went out, I ended up buying a lot of stuff to make this special. When I was walking, my arm started getting heavy, so I decided to remove some things to make it lighter. Eventually, it got so light, carrying it here was a breeze." Sonata explained.

Sonata was met with looks of disbelief at her actions. Aria put her head on the table and sighed loudly.

"So...you ended up removing everything?" Sunset slowly asked.

"Yeah!" Sonata said. Shen then thought for a moment and realized she had made another mistake as she blushed a little and looked at the ground. "Oh...double oops."

"No worries! Who cares about some dumb casserole anyway, No offence, AJ" Manic said, making AppleJack give him a slight glare but she didn't say anything. He then dashed up to Sonata.

"In fact, its[i] Sonata [/i]a problem!" Manic quipped, causing Sonata to stare at him blankly while he received loud groans from the Dazzlings and his friends.

"Dude, that's worse than any of my puns." Sonic complained

"What was ?" Sonata asked, now confused, making Manic a little disappointed that she didn't get his joke.

"So, I guess we're eating out then?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Silver agreed as he and everyone else started to rise out of their seats.

"Not me. I'm out of here."Shadow said as he began to head towards the door. Hearing this made Aria react quickly.

"Wait!" She suddenly called out loud, making him turn to her and everyone else's eyes landed on her. Aria realized her outburst and folded her arms, trying to keep her cool personality. "I mean...don't be rude. If you came out here, you might as well stick with us."

"Yeah, Shady! It'll be fun!" Pinkie said as she put her arm around Sonata cheerfully. Shadow sighed. He knew that if he said no, Pinkie or someone else would beg him to stay and he didn't need that. He folded his arms.

"Hmph."

Pinkie noticed that Sonata seemed a little ashamed of her actions still and her arm grew tighter around her.

"Cheer up! It's [i]Sonata[/i] problem that we have to go out to eat!" Pinkie told her. Hearing this made Sonata form a smile on her face before she began to laugh at Pinkie's joke.

"Hahahaha! I get it! You used my name to make that joke! Pinkie, you are sooooo funny! For realizes!" Sonata said as Pinkie proudly placed her hands on her hips. Manic looked on and he placed his hands in his pockets.

"That's the exact same joke I said." He grumbled to himself.

A chewing sound was heard from the floor and everyone turned to see Spike eating the casserole remains off the floor. He was met with disgusted looks as everyone recoiled and Twilight put her hands to her mouth. AppleJack looked horrified to see her casserole treated in such a manner.

"Spike!" Twilight scolded. "That's gross!"

"What?! You can't let good food go to waste." He said before Twilight scooped him up away from the mess.

"Ok, now that casserole is officially off the menu, where to?" Sonic asked.

 **Author's note: Hey guys! Sguimba here for another Sonic and EQG work. It's based on a story called Freezer Burned by sonicfan05 over there on fim-fiction. I loved it so much and always wanted to do an adaption with Sonic, so after getting his permission, here it is. I hope you guys enjoy and also check out the original is in the description. Later and take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonata had suggested that the group head out to the Golden Taco Shack, a Mexican restaurant that had recently opened up 2 week's The owner had converted an abandoned building into the new place and in no time, had found itself with booming business. Sonic and co, the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings entered the restaurant not too long ago and were being shown to their seats. The place even allowed for pet, which let Spike come in with no problem. He was however, sleeping off the casserole he had eaten earlier and was in Twilights arms. They found a table large enough near the window and quickly filled up the seats. As they did, Aria noticed that Shadow was near the window seat and next to him was Sonata, who had Manic next to her and was across from Pinkie. Aria realized that her seat was far from...the window and she didn't look too pleased.

"Hey, Sonata. Can you switch seats with me? I'm too far away from the napkins." Aria said.

"Oh, no problem, here you go!" Sonata cheerfully said as she pushed the napkins towards Aria, who frowned. She didn't want that.

"Well, uh...I actually want a closer view from the window." Aria added on.

"Your view seems fine to me." Sonata replied, making Aria slightly grit her teeth.

"Look, just switch with me!" Aria said impatiently.

"But why? You have everything you need in your seat." Sonata said confused.

"Besides, I think Sonata likes where's she's sitting." Manic said as he gave Sonata wink.

"Uh huh! I am across from my bestie, Pinkie!" She happily said, making Pinkie beam and Manic look disappointed...again. He put his hand on his face.

"Urgh, you really are the worst." Aria muttered under her breath, still not happy about her seating arrangement.

"I'll switch with you. I don't care where I seat." Shadow offered but Aria just sank in her seat.

"It's fine." She muttered under her breath. The last thing she wanted to do was switch seats.

Up front, the restaurant had live music playing, consisting of a band of 4 members, each playing an instrument such as a guitar, the maracas, a flute and a violin dressed in traditional Mexican attire. The group seemed to enjoy their performance, except for Shadow and the two Dazzlings.

"I have to say, Sonata picked out a good place. I'm liking the look of this place already. And the music's pretty good too." Rainbow Dash said.

"And plus, it's Mexican food! Way better than some boring old casserole! Oh..no offense AJ." Pinkie added on.

AppleJack sighed. "None taken, sugar cube. Trying new things is always nice."

"That guitar player is really good. I think he's the best act." Twilight said as she listened to the band, who was beginning to finish up their song. As they did, they were met with a loud applause from the audience and took a bow. Sonic observed them and he noticed there was something familiar about the guitar player. When he rose up and exited the stage alongside the other band members, Sonic saw his blue hair underneath his hat and recognized him through his fake mustache.

"Is that Flash?! Yo, Flash!" Sonic called out, surprising everyone else at their seats as the guitarist turned around. The rest of the group now saw him and Sonic was right, it was Flash Sentry. When Flash saw them, his face turned bright red and he tried to hide under his hat but it was too late.

"Flash! Come here, man!" Sonic yelled as he motioned for him to come over. Flash knew that he couldn't lay low at this point and he reluctantly walked over to the table slowly. When he was there, his embarrassment was clear now. The Rainbooms and the others couldn't help but smile at what he was wearing while the Dazzlings giggled at his sight.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Flash said, trying to play it cool.

"We should be asking you that? What are you doing here?" An amused Sunset said, making Flash rub the back of his head. The last thing he wanted to do was look like this in front of Sunset of all people.

"I must say, that outfit is...unique." Rarity said, holding back laughter.

"That's one way of putting it." Silver chimed in.

Flash sighed.

"Look, I needed some cash for new band equipment, alright? I tried to look for a job ,but this was the only one available." He explained.

"Well, for what it's worth, we like your band playing. You were pretty good out there." Fluttershy praised, making Flash feel a little better.

"Yeah! You were so great that I recorded your performance with my phone and posted it on my mystable account!" Pinkie said, causing Flash to form a dejected look.

"Oh,perfect." He glumly said as he hung his head.

"I wouldn't worry about it, dude. This'll blow over and looking back it, you're gonna have a good laugh about it." Sonic told him.

"Oh, talk about pathetic." Adagio sneered, making Flash noticed the three Dazzlings for the first time and he jumped back a little.

"Wow! You guys are those sirens who tried to take over the school! What are you doing here?!" Flash cried out.

"Well, they're here because we're trying to give them a second chance." Tails said. Flash was now just confused

"Seriously?" He said as he turned to Sirens with a skeptical look.

"For real! We're nice now!" Sonata said.

"No, we're not." Aria insisted.

"Well, I'm sure you guys have it under control. If there's anyone who can turn psychopathic monsters good, it's you guys." Flash said. "I better head to go practice in the back. Later." He then took off, leaving the group to their meal.

"Where's our waitress? I haven't had anything to eat since noon." Knuckles wondered out loud.

"I know! There's only so much waiting a guy can do!" Sonic said.

"You guys are right. We've been waiting for a good 10 minutes. What's-" Twilight said before she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Welcome to the Golden Taco Shack! Today, you will be served by the Great and Powerful Tri-" Trixie began before she saw who she was serving and was surprised. Everyone else was equally surprised to see her there.

"Trixie?! Nice outfit by the way." Manic said as he noticed Trixie's orange attire, fit with a small sombrero.

"Haha." She sarcastically replied.

"You work here?! First Flash and now you." Rainbow Dash added.

"Trixie isn't interested in being here, but Trixie needs the money for her latest stage show and unfortunately, this is the only job available Trixie could find." She grumbled.

"The pity show just keeps getting better." Trixie heard Adagio say, making Trixie turn to her. When she saw Adagio and the other two sirens, she grew a furious look on her face and turned back to the others.

"What are they doing here?!" Trixie angrily demanded.

"Calm down Trixie. They're just here to have dinner like the rest of us."Sunset said.

"Have you forgotten that they placed the entire school under a spell and tried to take over the world! Because Trixie hasn't!" Trixie yelled.

"Believe me we haven't. But we're trying to let bygones be bygones... I think." Silver told her.

"And now we're all friends!" Pinkie explained as Sonata nodded while Adagio and Aria just turned away in disgust.

"You can't be serious! Trixie refuses to serve these...these monsters!" Trixie yelled out.

"Works for me. You can still serve us, right?" Knuckles said before AppleJack elbowed him and gave him a scolding look.

"Trixie, these three are our guest. If you serve us, then you should serve them." Rarity replied.

"Besides, I'm interested in being friends!" Sonata offered but Trixie wasn't buying it.

"Come on, Trixie. I thought we were cool." Sonic said

"Trixie is not cool with these three who made a fool out of her!"She stubbornly said.

"Dashie's made a fool out of you a lot of times and you're ok with her." Pinkie brought, making Trixie fume with rage.

"Trixie-"She began before she was interrupted by the sound of man voices.

"What's going on here? I can hear yelling all the way from my-" The main said before he was recognized by Sonic, the Rainbooms, and the rest. He wore a blue business suit with a red tie, giving him a professional look.

"Filthy Rich?! Why are you here?" Twilight called out.

Filthy Rich recognized the CHS students and he formed a scowl on his face. He remembered the stunt they had pulled at Camp Everfree. He adjusted his tie.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the meddling girls and the boys with the crazy hair." He said, making Silver rub his hair insecurely. "To answer your question, I own this place. I had to invest my money in something after you cheated me out of my spa."

"What do you mean by cheated? We just had a fundraiser to save the camp." Sunset firmly replied.

"Yeah, it was fair and square. You were just too slow. " Sonic said with a cocky smile.

"Well, I would've made a ton more money with that spa instead of this dump." Filthy Rich grumbled under his breath. "But, I'll have to make do. Anyway, what's going on here?"

"Well, your waitress here is refusin' to serve three of our guest," AppleJack explained as she received a slight glare from Trixie, making Filthy turn to her. Trixie seemed to be in a tight spot.

"Is that so? Well, my policy is we never kick out customers. Never waste a chance to make more money." He began, making the gang roll their eyes at his greed.

"So I say, , you serve all our guest here. But seeing as you kids are 'special', I'll charge you double for everything you order on the menu." Filthy added with a smug grin, causing him to be on the receiving end of outraged looks. Trixie looked a little uneasy at his suggestion.

"What?!" Twilight yelled.

"You can't do that! That's daylight robbery!" Knuckles protested.

"I can do whatever I want! It's my restaurant! If you don't like it, you can eat somewhere else!" Filthy Rich shot back.

The group exchanged looks. It was getting late and there probably weren't any other restaurants open at this time. They were pretty hungry actually and needed a meal. They sighed out loud and began to reach into their pockets to see how much cash they had.

"Maybe if we pool our money, we can pay it off." Sunset suggested.

As she reached into her pocket, Sonata pulled out a red gift card alongside her wallet. Upon seeing it, Manic noticed what was written on it and his eyes widened.

"Wait!" He said, having all eyes on him. "Sonata, read out your gift card."

Sonata noticed the card and she beamed.

"Oh, yeah! This was the first gift I got! I put this in my pocket because it wasn't heavy." She remembered. "It says, 'use this card to purchase one night of free meals at the Golden Taco Shack'. " She read out loud.

Hearing that made Filthy Rich lose his smug look and now he was met with victorious looks from the group. The color drained from his face and his eyes darted back and forth.

"Did you hear that? It says one night of free meals." Manic smugly said.

"I-I-" Filthy Rich stuttered. "It's just for advertisement! You can't use that to get a free meal!"

"Seriously!?" Rarity said with an annoyed tone.

"Quit trying to rip us off!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"[i]I'll charge you double! I can do whatever I want, it's my restaurant. It's just for advertisement[/i]." A recording of Filthy Rich's voice suddenly said from Aria's phone, which she displayed. Filthy Rich gulped and turned to her and Adagio.

"As you can see, my friend here has access to everything you've just said. It would be interesting if we shared how you treat your customers with everyone else here. I wonder how'd that affect your business?" Adagio said with a devious smile.

"You'll probably look a lying cheapskate and no one will ever come back here. In other words, no money for you." Aria added.

"So, Filthy was it? You have two options. Let us use the gift card or we can share what you really think about your customers. It's up to you." Adagio offered.

Filthy Rich muttered under his breath for a while before he finally spoke up.

"All right, all right! You can use the card!" Filthy Rich said before he turned to Trixie.

"But, everything's coming out of your paycheck!" He said, making Trixie gasp. "Also, you're losing a couple of personal days off!"

"What! Why Trixie!?" She cried.

"As I said, I don't like losing money and if I recall, you helped out with that little fundraiser of theirs. You're lucky I hired you at all! Now get to serving!" He ordered and Trixie's shoulder sank.

"Wow, don't you think you're being too hard on her?" Tails said, trying to come to Trixie's defense, but Filthy Rich gave him a glare.

"Don't tell me how to run my restaurant, boy!" He snapped. "And you still need a haircut!" He suddenly shouted to Manic before he walked back into his office. Manic just tugged at his hair weirdly.

"You know, I changed my mind. I'm starting to like these two." Knuckles said as he pointed to Adagio and Aria.

"Not a bad strategy," Shadow said, making Aria's cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Really?." She said, a little flustered.

"Uhmm, are you blushing?" Fluttershy asked her, making Aria regain her composure.

"No! Why would I blush!?" She said defensively.

"I think we owe it Sonata for keeping around that gift-card," Twilight brought up.

"Yeah, way to go!" Manic said.

"You're the best!" Pinkie praised.

"Awww, thanks, Pinkie and Twilight!" She said, leaving Manic disappointed for the third time in a row as he sighed out loud.

"It's not like she did it on purpose." Aria muttered, making Sonata frown and cross her arms a bit.

"But before we order. I think we shouldn't order anything too expensive, seeing as it's coming out of Trixie's paycheck." Sunset suggested, making Trixie look a little relieved. However, Adagio and Aria formed sinister smiles.

"Oh, we're going to have to disagree with it. After all, we can order anything and I want the best that this restaurant has to offer." Adagio slyly said as she and Aria nodded in agreement. "We are your guest, so we can order anything, right?" Trixie now looked mortified while Sunset gave them looks of disapproval but it was too late to change their minds.

After everyone else had finished placing their orders of food and drinks, with Sonic and co with the Rainbooms going light on their meals and much to Trixie's dismay, Aria and Adagio choosing expensive meals on purpose, it was now time for Sonata to choose from the menu.

"Ok! I want a...uuh..." Sonata said as she inspected the menu.

"Are you serious!? Why didn't you pick your food while we were ordering!" Aria said with an irritated tone.

"Give me a break! I was counting how many red cars there were outside." Sonata replied.

"It's fine. There's no rush, darling." Rarity told her.

Sonata continued to think about what she wanted to eat. It was taking...a while to say so for the least. Sonic was tapping his fingers against the table rapidly. He had enough of waiting for one night. He wasn't the only one getting impatient. The rest of the group looked like they wanted to urge Sonata to choose.

"How about some tacos?" Manic suggested.

"I know! I'll pick some tacos!" Sonata said suddenly with even acknowledging Manic. He put his head on the table.

"Finally!" Trixie said with relief. "Now, what kind?"

"Oh...let me think..." Sonata said, making everyone else complain out loud. Trixie tried not to rip up her notepad while Sonic was sitting in his seat, quite agitated.

"Forget it! She'll have one of everything!" Aria decided for her, making Trixie form a worried look.

"What?! Do you know how much that'll cost Trixie?! You're already putting Trixie's wallet in the grave!" Trixie pointed out.

"Too bad, I don't care! Now get to it!" Aria demanded, making Trixie seethe as she reluctantly wrote it down on the menu.

"Oh, I'll have the Extra-Large- Triple-Deluxe Lime-Fizz-Soda!" Sonata added, making Trixie whimper due to it's cost it.

"Wow, are you sure you want that?" Knuckles asked. "It says here it's a gallon!"

"He's right. You could get really sick if you drink that in one go." AppleJack cautioned.

"Believe me, her stomach is like her head, it's always empty," Adagio interjected.

"Yeah!" Sonata said before she thought about what Adagio said. "Hey!"

"You know, I feel kind of bad for Trixie. I mean, she doesn't deserve to lose her paycheck because of us." Tails said as he watched her leave.

"Hey, she asked for it." Aria dismissed with a shrug.

"You know, you're not very good at this whole, 'trying to be nice thing'. Rainbow Dash dryly said, making Aria roll her eyes.

"Hi, everyone! Nice to see you here!" They heard an older woman's voice said. Turning, they saw it Principal Celestia alongside Vice Principal Luna.

"Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna? Twilight said with a hint of surprise?" What brings you two here?"

"In fact, who isn't here?" Silver commented.

"Oh, well my sister and I heard wonderful things about this place and we decided to try it ourselves," Celestia explained "You?"

"Well, we had a change of plans for dinner." Rarity explained as her eyes turned to Sonata, who blushed a little with embarrassment. As she did, the two women noticed Sonata and the other two Dazzlings and became a little startled.

"What are the-?" Vice Principal Luna started to ask before Sonic cut it.

"OK! Long story, short, they want to change so that's why they're hanging out with us!" Sonic quickly explained, tired of having the whole story repeated

Principal Celestia turned her attention to Sonata.

"Is this true?" She asked her, making Sonata nod happily.

"Yeah! Pinkie showed me that making friends is better than having someone do what you want under some dumb old spell!" She said as Pinkie nodded very quickly. "I want to be nice!"

Hearing this made Celestia give her a warm smile.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Being at this school has shown me that anyone can change, despite their past mistakes." She said as she turned to Sunset and Twilight, who both had experiences being evil. "Listen, if you ever want to enroll back in CHS, I would be more than happy to welcome you back with open arms."

This news caused Sonata's face brighten up immensely. She could hardly contain her excitement as she sat up in her chair.

"For realsies?!" She said.

"That's awesome! That means we can hang out everyday!"Pinkie excitedly said as she and Sonata squealed in delight.

"Don't get your hopes up too quick." Vice Principal Luna said sternly, now making her the center of attention. "Before that happens, you're going to have to earn our trust." She then headed away from the rest of the group and Sonata looked a little uneasy. Principal Celestia noticed this and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't mind my sister. It's just her way of doing things. She'll be happy to give you another chance." Principal Celestia said reassuringly.

"I can vouch for that. Once she warms up to you, Vice Principal Luna's great." Sunset added.

"Think of it as trying to get to know Shadow." Sonic said.

"Hmph. Who said I've ever warmed up to you people?" Shadow replied

"You don't fool me, you big softie!" Pinkie said as she gave Shadow a wink, making him turn to face the window.

"I better go join her. Have a good night!" Principal Celestia said as she departed to follow her sister. As she did, Sonata was met with smiles from her friends.

"That's the best news all day!" Pinkie said. "It's gonna be so great having you around!"

"We'll all be happy to have you around. Especially me." Manic said to Sonata as he gave her the thumbs up.

"Really? Why's that?" She asked and Manic was put on the spot. He began to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I...uh...I...you...nevermind." Manic said as he slid into his seat.

"Adagio, Aria, don't you have somethin' you'd like to say to Sonata?" AppleJack asked the two sirens. They exchanged glances.

"What? You expect us to thank her for giving us another chance in that dump?" Aria responded.

"Seriously? That's all you have to say?" Tails said.

"Yeah. Why should we thank her for getting us back into a place where we'll probably be hated and mistrusted by most of the students." Aria brought up, making the whole table silent. She did have a point.

"Well...when you put it that way..." Silver started.

"Can't you at least chill with your bad attitude?" Rainbow Dash said annoyed.

"I don't remember anyone asking for your opinion." Aria venomously replied and the two girls glared at each other and it looked like an argument could erupt before Fluttershy noticed Trixie coming with their drinks.

"Oh, our drinks are here." She said, making everyone turn to see Trixie who was pushing a wheeled table with their drinks. She was having trouble because the one that Sonata had ordered was a huge bottle with a glass next to it. She grunted as she slowly moved to the table.

"Here." Trixie said as the table stopped. She then struggled to lift up the bottle. "Your...Drinks!" She managed as she slammed it on the table, making it shake slightly. Trixie wheezed. Everyone except for Sonata was surprised at how large the drink actually was.

"Yay!" Sonata said.

"Wait, are you sure you-" Manic said before Sonata easily lifted up the bottle to the group and Trixie's shock and began to chug it without even pouring it into her glass. She finished it in no time and set the bottle down.

"Ahhhh! That sure hit the spot!" Sonata said. She looked around to see everyone looking at her with disbelief before Pinkie began clapping.

"That was amazing!" Pinkie praised.

"Even I don't drink that fast." Sonic said.

"It was no big deal. After all I-"Sonata began before suddenly she stopped and sensed a tingling feeling in her bladder. She bit her lip and began to fidget nervously in her seat.

"What's wrong? Sonata. " Sunset asked.

"I gotta go, [b]like really, really [/b] badly! Where's the bathroom!?" Sonata asked Trixie.

"Down the hall on your left. If you follow the arrows, you'll find it." Trixie began before Sonata leaped out of her chair. As she did, she pushed Manic hard, making him land on the ground with his chair with a loud thud. She didn't notice as Sonata rushed away. Adagio sighed out loud while Manic laid down on the floor and he sighed as well.

"Manic? Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fine...just laying here...lamenting my crushed hopes..." He whimpered.

As Sonata was headed towards the hall, there were two men who emerged from the backdoor of the restaurant. They were identical with their striped clothes and red and white hair, except one of them wore a mustache.

"All, right. Remember the plan, brother?" Flim asked his partner in crime.

"Of course I do! When it works, we'll have this place and Filthy Rich working for us." Flam said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a 'business' contract. As he did, suddenly he felt Sonata collide with him, pushing him back. When Flam stumbled back, his hand reached out and landed on a nearby arrow. The force of him falling made him spin it around and began to fall to the floor alongside him. Sonata landed back away from him and rubbed her head as she did.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" Flim said as he went over to check on his brother. When he went, he noticed that Flam was missing the 'contract' and his face panicked. He lifted him up and began to shake him.

"Where's the contract?!" He asked his dazed brother. "If we don't have it, our plan is ruined."

"Uh, is this yours?" Sonata asked as she offered a piece of paper, to the brothers, turning their attention. Flim let go of Flam and immediately took the 'contract'.

"Give me that!" He said. "You didn't see anything."

"What do you mean?" Sonata asked confused. "I saw your guys and your paper."

"No you didn't." Flam insisted.

"Yes, I did. I'm seeing you guys right now." Sonata replied, even more confused.

"Look, just forget you ever saw us here." Flam told her.

"Why?" Sonata questioned."I forget things on purpose."

"Well, you're going to now. Because we have important business to get to." Flam said.

"What kind?" Sonata asked making the brothers sigh at how dense she was.

"What is this, 20 questions?" Flim said, annoyed.

"Forget her, let's go." Flam said as the two brothers walked past Sonata who looked at them strangely as they left.

"Well, they're certainly grouchy," Sonata said before she remembered that she urgently needed to use the restroom. She fidgeted and turned back to see the arrow on the floor

"Talk about rude! They didn't even bother to fix the arrow." Sonata said as she lifted it up and without a second thought, placed it back in its original position...or so she thought. Shethen remembered Trixie's instructions to follow the arrow and did that. As Sonata followed it, she didn't notice that in the opposite direction of the arrow, was a bathroom on the side of the hall.

As Sonata walked down, she finally found herself in front of a large metal door with only one window. She sighed in relief.

"Found it!" She cheerfully said as she opened the door to the handle and entered the room as the door shut behind her. When Sonata was in, she immediately felt a chill throughout her body and she began to shiver as she gripped her arms to stay warm.

"Wow! Why's the AC so high up in here?' She wondered as her teeth began to chatter.

Sonata looked around and noticed there was something...off about this 'bathroom." She saw a shelf with several stacks on meat on her left and on her right she noticed large bags of ice. She looked ahead and saw a metallic pipe covered in icicles. The room was gray and there were cardboard boxes in it as well. Metal made up the wall and floor. Sonata looked perplexed and scratched her head.

"Hmmmm...something's not right about this bathroom." Sonata said as she rubbed her chin. "I better go back and ask Trixie what's up."

Sonata headed back to the door and placed her hand on the handle. As she did, she noticed that it wouldn't budge. Sonata frowned and pulled the handle harder, but still didn't have much progress. Finally, she placed both hands on the handle and pulled with all her might and as she did, she heard a *snap* sound and her eyes widened. Sonata lifted her hands up to find that she was now holding the handle in her hands. She looked at it and then at the door in front of her. It took a while for her to process the whole situation and her face sank slightly.

"Uh oh." She said soflty.

 **Author's note: Quite the mess Sonata's gotten herself into! But she has superpowered friends so everything should be all right...right? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and as well, please do check out the original story by sonicfan05! It was a great inspiration for this fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trixie had finally arrived at the table carrying plates with the group's order, much to their delight. She then began passing around their respective meals.

"It's about time! Now I can eat!" Sonic said as he rubbed his hands together and prepared to dig in. Before he could begin, Rarity gave him a look of disapproval, which he noticed.

"What?" He asked her with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Sonic, where are your manners? It's common courtesy to wait for everyone to receive their meals before you eat." She explained making Sonic groan as threw his head back. He had enough of waiting for one night.

Trixie continued to pass around the food and when she handed the two Dazzlings their food, she formed a frown. Adagio and Aria stared at her with smug looks and turned to each other.

"Thank you for delivering our **very** expensive meals coming out of your paycheck." Adagio rubbed in, making Trixie's frown turn into an angry scowl.

"You two will pay for this." She threatened, which made Aria's grin grow larger.

"No, you will. Literally." She added and Trixie let out a rage filled sigh before she marched off in anger, leaving Adagio and Aria with victorious smiles.

"Why do you antagonize her like that?" Twilight asked the two of them after Trixie had left.

"Cuz it's fun." Aria replied.

"I don't think you understand this whole 'trying to be nice thing'." Rainbow Dash said, not impressed by their actions .

"I don't think I care." Aria dismissed.

"Ok, now that everyone has their food! Let's eat!" Sonic said before a fight could break between the two girls. He licked his lips and prepared to dig in once more as he picked up his fork and knife.

"Uhmmm...not everyone. Sonata's not here." Fluttershy brought up making Sonic groan once more and he rested his hand on his face.

"Now that you mention it, she's been gone for a long time actually. She didn't bail,did she?" Manic said with a hint of worry.

"I doubt it. Sonata would never leave when there are Tacos. She's probably playing around in the bathroom or something." Aria said. "Let's just eat anyway."

A smile broke out on Sonic's face but Rarity interjected.

"No. We wait for Sonata." She insisted, making Sonic lose his smile and he sighed.

"I'll go check up on her. I need to use the restroom anyway." Sunset offered as she rose up from her seat.

"I'm coming too!" Manic suddenly said as all eyes were now on him. I uh...gotta go too. Yeah, that's it." He added as he joined Sunset. The two of them began to walk off towards the bathroom.

"Don't take too long!" Sonic called back as they left and he went back to waiting for his meal as he crossed his arms.

Manic and Sunset began to approach the hallway that led to the bathroom. They saw the arrow that pointed in the direction of it and began to follow it.

"Manic, let me go in first to check up on Sonata. If you did, it'd look kind of weird." Sunset suggested as they walked.

"Go ahead, I doubt she'll notice me anyway." Manic muttered under his breath but Sunset didn't hear.

The two of them began to hear small noises, which sounded like some talking. Sunset stopped in her tracks as her ears perked up and she put her hand in front of Manic.

"You hear that?" She asked and Manic nodded. They then began to follow the source...

"65 bottles of cider on the wall, 65 bottles of cider. Take one around pass it around, 65 bottles of cider on the wall." Sonata sang to herself as she laid down on the ground. "64 bottles of cider..."

As Sonata continued her song, she didn't notice that the door opened up. Manic and Sunset had entered the door and as the door slammed, it got Sonata's attention and she rose up to see the two of them. They were puzzled to see her and she smiled at them.

"Hi, Sunset! Hi, Maniac!" Sonata called.

Manic sighed heavily. "It's Manic." He said to her.

"Sonata, what are you doing in here?" Sunset asked her.

"I've been waiting around here for like **ever** for someone to show up! There's something off about this bathroom." Sonata complained as she rose up.

Manic and Sunset turned to each other with stumped expressions before looking back to Sonata.

"That's because you're not in a bathroom. This is a freezer." Manic explained, making Sonata confused.

"Huh? She said. She then paused for a moment and looked around the room. "Ohhhhh...that makes way more sense."

"Ok, now that we've found you, let's head back to the table. Our food is ready and I can tell Sonic is about to lose it from waiting so long." Sunset said as she turned to the door and reached for the handle. She realized something was off as she didn't feel a handle at all. Sunset moved her hands across the door trying to find one but didn't.

"There's no door handle." Sunset said softly but loud enough for Manic and Sonata to hear.

"What?" Manic asked as if he didn't here right.

"The handle for the door is gone! Why is it gone!?" Sunset said with a bit of panic in her face as she turned back to Manic and Sonata.

"Uhh...maybe cuz its...broken." Sonata slowly explained with a blush in her cheeks. Hearing this made Sunset's face become full of dread as she now realized the situation they were in and Manic's eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no, no no! This can't be happening!" Sunset cried as she turned to the door and gripped her shoulders due to the cold. Manic came over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No need to panic. Remember, one of us here has superpowers." Manic told her.

"Really?! Sunset has superpowers?! Is it fire? I bet it's fire!" Sonata piped in and Manic's face sunk.

"It's me! I can move really fast! I did it on our first date!" Manic cried out to Sonata, making her snap her fingers.

"Oh yeah! You were moving like Sonic and Shadow. I remember you were kind of slow." Sonata said, making Manic give her a dejected look and he hung his head.

"Manic, please get us out of here." Sunset requested.

"Sure thing." Manic said glumly as he came in front of the door. "Ok, I'll just push it open with a tiny boost.

Manic stood in front of the door and tried to do a small boost. He expected his body to be surrounded by a green aura, but nothing happened. He was confused for a bit before he tried again but was met with the same result. Manic frowned and this time closed his eyes to concentrate. When he opened them again, he tried to move forward but still the same result, nothing.

"Manic? What's the hold up? I thought you said you could get us out of here." Sunset said to him.

"I'm trying! But...it's not working. I don't feel my speed." Manic said as his voice now was beginning to be filled with worry. That was the last thing Sunset wanted to hear at a time like this.

"Maybe your speed is broken." Sonata suggested, making Sunset and Manic give her a bewildered look .

"I don't know what's going on, but I can't boost. Which means...HELP! SOMEONE GET US OF HERE! WE'RE STUCK IN THE FREEZER! SOMEONE, ANYONE!" Manic began to shriek as he pounded against the door like a madman. He tried to tear the door open but it was no use. Sunset felt all her panic coming over her as she sank to the ground and wrapped around her knees with her arms.

"This is terrible..." Sunset said to herself as she buried her face into her hands as Manic continued to bash against the door with all his might.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" Manic yelled before he began to whimper as he fell to his knees in front of the door.

Sonata looked on and felt terrible seeing the two of them in such a sorry state. She came to Sunset and sat down next to her.

"Look on the bright side, at least it's not lonely here anymore. Until someone saves us, we can have fun!" Sonata cheerfully said and Sunset looked at her, thinking she probably didn't realize how grave their situation was. Manic turned around with his back leaning against the door.

"I don't understand. How did this happen? We followed the arrow sign. It was supposed to lead us to the bathroom, not the freezer." Sunset said. "How did you even get here in the first place?"

Sonata put her hand on her chin and began to think about her trip to the bathroom.

"Hmmmmm..." She uttered out loud as she remembered what occurred as she went there. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers.

"I know! When I was making my way, I bumped into these two guys. They looked pretty much the same except one had a mustache." Sonata said. Hearing this description made Manic rise from the ground.

"Wait a sec...you're talking about the Flim-Flam brothers!" He said. He then angrily pounded his fist into his hand. "Of course it was those on artist! What did they do now? Did they trick you into coming into the freezer? When I get out of here, those two...

"Oh, no, they didn't trick me. ˆ I crashed into the two of them and when I did the arrow fell off. I put it back in place when I got up. " Sonata finished, making Manic and Sunset both turn to each slowly with unsure looks. Sunset then began to speak.

"Sonata...did you check to see if you put the arrow back in the right direction?" Sunset asked her and Sonata perked up.

"Oh no...hmmmmm, that would have been a good idea actually!" Sonata said and Sunset groaned out loud as she began to massage her temples.

"Ok...it's not too bad. Everyone makes mistakes. I mean sure it does sound it's like it's your fault for us being in her but..."Manic said before he began to chuckle nervously and he turned around, not finishing his sentence as he began to cradle back and forth.

"In that case, I'll try and call someone to break us out." Sunset said as she took out her phone and began to dial Sonic's number.

"Great idea! Wow, I was getting worried for a second." Manic said as he stopped rocking back and forth and faced Sunset and Sonata.

"That won't work. There's no signal in this place." Sonata suddenly said, making Manic and Sunset look with displeased faces.

"What? How do you know?" Sunset questioned.

"When I was in here, I tried to call Pinkie to tell her that I was in the worst bathroom ever, but it didn't work." Sonata explained.

Manic and Sunset both turned to Sunset's phone and they saw she was right. Her phone had no bars. Sunset defeatedly placed it back in her pocket and Manic went back to rocking back and forth, trying to keep it together.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for someone to come rescue us." Sunset said with a sigh. "I mean, our friends will notice sooner or later that we've been gone for too long."

"If Sonic hears that I couldn't get out of a freezer, I'll never hear the end of it." Manic complained. " I hope he doesn't save us."

The three of them began to grip their shoulders due to how cold it was and stayed in their positions. Suddenly, they heard the sound of the door opening and they turned around to see a girl's figure.

"Those stupid sirens think they get away with this? Trixie will show them that nobody crosses Trixie!" Trixie angrily said to herself as she entered the freezer. She saw the three of them and became confused. Manic's face beamed.

'Trixie! Am I glad to see you!" Manic exclaimed.

"Trixie, don't close-" Sunset cried out before the door slammed behind her, and Sunset lowered her hand.

"-the door."

Trixie examined the three of them and when she saw Sonata, she frowned.

"What are you two and _**her**_ doing in the freezer?" Trixie asked.

"It's a funny story really, Sonata here might have sort of accidentally switched the arrow sign to the bathroom and cause it to lead to this place." Manic awkwardly explained as he rubbed the back of his head and Trixie glared at Sonata even more.

"I knew you sirens were still trouble." Trixie said with a groan, making Sonata protest.

"It wasn't my fault!" Sonata said. She then thought about the situation again. "OK...so maybe it was, but I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Whatever. Just get out of here before you-" Trixie started to say as she reached for the door handle. She didn't find it and she began to move her hands around, looking for the handle.

"Where's the handle?!" Trixie almost yelled as she frantically began to search for it.

"It's broken. Sonata took it off trying to get out of here." Sunset explained, making Trixie's face begin to fill with horror.

"No, this can't be happening to Trixie!" Trixie screamed as she began to pound against the door. "SOMEONE GET TRIXIE OUT OF HERE!"

Trixie turned around to Manic and she grabbed his shoulders tightly.

"You! Use your powers or whatever to get Trixie out of here!" She demanded as Manic felt her nails digging into his shoulders.

"You don't think I've already tried that?" Manic responded and Trixie let him go and backed away as she began to hyperventilate.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Trixie screamed as she fell to her knees. Seeing her like this made Sonata feel bad for her and she came next to her.

"It's not so bad. Someone will come rescue save us. And look on the bright side, you're not here alone. You have us." Sonata said happily, making Trixie turn to her and shoot daggers.

"Are you kidding me!? Trixie would rather alone here than spend time in here with _**you**_!" She screamed, making Sonata wince as she backed up from Trixie.

"Hey, at least Sonata's trying to be nice. Give her a break." Manic said as he came nex to Sonata.

"Being nice isn't going to get us out of this place! She's the reason we're in here!" Trixie shouted.

"Hey, let's not play the blame game." Manic calmly replied.

"Blame game? That sounds great! We should play a game to pass the time!" Sonata cheerfully said. Trixie looked as if she wanted to strangle Sonata for her cluelessness.

"Trixie. Getting angry isn't going to do anything. We need to save our mental energy." Sunset told her.

"Save Trixie your wisdom! Trixie wants out of here!" Trixie whined like a child.

"At least it can't get any worse than this." Manic said, trying to be hopeful.

The door opened up again and the 4 of them turned to see Pinkie Pie standing in front. When she saw them again, she placed her hands on her hips.

"So this is where you guys are! What's the hold up with making us wait at the table?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie, behind you..." Sunset started to say, though when Pinkie finally turned around, it was too late as the door slammed, making everyone save for Sonata groan once more. Trixie turned to Manic with an irritated look.

"Why did you say that?" She asked and Manic put his hand on his head.

"Pinkie, am I glad to see you!" Sonata said as she came close to her friend and the two of them jumped up and down in excitement. As they did, Pinkie suddenly came to a halt and she looked around the freezer.

"Hey, what's with this bathroom?" Pinkie said and she began to scratch her head.

"We're not in a bathroom! It's a freezer!" Trixie told her and Pinkie put her hand on her chin as she continued to exam the room.

"Oh, well that makes more sense!" She finally said. "Why are you guys in here? You're not having some kind of party are you?" She added as she came up in Manic's face with a suspicious look.

"Yes, we've decided to lock ourselves in a freezer even though we have meals outside waiting for us." He sarcastically answered.

"You did? I thought you were in here because I switched the signs." Sonata said confused. Trixie looked as if she wanted to rip her face off and she leaned against the wall.

"Never mind." Manic said . "Sunset, explain."

"Basically, the arrow sign for the bathroom got switched and we're stuck in here." Sunset informed Pinkie.

"Really?! Well, until someone rescues us, I guess we're going to have to _chill_ out." Pinkie said, making everyone groan even louder except for Sonata who gave her a smile.

"No puns." Manic complained.

"Really? At a time like this?!" Trixie shouted

"That sounds great!" Sonata said to Pinkie. "We could play some games. Manic here mentioned something called the blame game."

"Is that so?" Pinkie said and she turned to Manic. "How do we play?"

Manic's response was to walk over to a wall and he began to half heartedly hit his head against the wall. Pinkie and Sonata began to look at him strangely.

"What kind of game is that?" Sonata asked Pinkie, who just shrugged.

"Unbelievable. We could freeze to death and all you're talking about is games." Trixie said with disbelief.

The sound of the door creaking was heard and everyone's eyes turned to see Lyra Heartstrings standing in front. She wasn't expecting to see so many people in the 'bathroom'.

"Uh, this is the bathroom right?" Lyra asked.

"Nope, it's the freezer!" Pinkie informed her.

"Lyra, the do-" Sunset tried to tell her but it was too late as the door slammed shut and Sunset sighed in defeat and Trixie sounded as if she was about to cry.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked confused as she scanned the room. She then turned and her eyes landed on Manic. When he saw her, Manic's eyes widened and Lyra formed a very icy glare.

"Oh, boy..." Manic said as he sunk to the floor and knew what he was in for. She was the last person he wanted to be trapped in a place with.

"Manic." Lyra said. Her voice was as icy as the room itself. "Why do you of all people have to be here?"

"Look, I've said I was sorry about a million times." Manic protested.

"Sorry doesn't cut what you did to me!" She said with a huff as she turned away from him.

"Ah, come on! It was last year!" Manic called out but Lyra refused to listen.

Sonata then turned to Pinkie with a confused look as she was observing Manic and Lyra.

"What's with those two?" She asked.

"They used to date." Pinkie explained.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...I still don't get it." Sonata said.

Sunset looked around to see all the new inhabitants of the freezer. Pinkie was next to a confused Sonata, Trixie had her head in her knees while Manic was trying to talk to a very upset Lyra, who was ignoring him. She shivered as she felt the coolness of the freezer again,

"How did things end up like this?" Sunset said to herself, trying to keep warm as she gripped her shoulders.

 **Author's note: Wow, looks like things have gone from bad to worse?! What do you think is up with that freezer anyway if Manic can't bust them out? Is there even a chance for them to get out of the freezer? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Rarity insistence that everyone be present before they start eating, Sonic and the others had decided that their food was getting cold and started to dig into their meal. Sonic was relieved that he didn't have to wait anymore for his meal and began to rapidly eat his meal, much to Rarity's disgust. He finished his food in no time and laid back in his seat after he finished his drink just as quickly.

"Ah man, that hit the spot!" Sonic said as he put his drink down on the table.

"I think you just broke a new record for the fastest meal you've ever had." Tails replied.

"Maybe. That was great! I think I'll ask for another drink." Sonic said as he rose up. He then began to scan the restaurant looking for Trixie. As he did, Sonic saw that some of the tables were empty and that the band hadn't performed in a while. In fact, there were only a few waiters around, less than before. It was the same for customers as well.

"Come to think of it, does anyone else think it's weird that we haven't seen Trixie in a while?" Sonic began as he rubbed his chin.

"I think you're on to something. Not to mention the fact that Sonata, Manic, Sunset and now Pinkie haven't come back in a while. I thought they were just going to the bathroom." Rainbow Dash added.

"They're not in any trouble, are they?" Fluttershy wondered.

"How could they be in trouble?! This is a restaurant. What's dangerous here?" Aria said with slight irritation at Fluttershy's question, making her shrink back a bit due to her aggression.

"Well, something weird is going on." Sonic said as he got out of his seat. "And I'm going to find out. Come on, Silver." He added as he suddenly grabbed a surprised Silver out of his chair.

"Why me? I'm not done eating." Silver protested as Sonic was dragging him along.

"Come on man, when was the last time we hung out?"Sonic explained as he headed in the bathrooms direction while still taking Silver with him.

"Do hurry back." Rarity called as the two of them headed out.

Back in the freezer, Sunset was gripping herself in order to stay warm, but at this point, it was almost impossible. She couldn't stop herself from shivering. It must have been negative degrees celsius in there. As she looked around, she saw that Manic had given up on trying to explain himself to Lyra, who was huddled against the wall and shaking due to the cold. Manic had offered his vest but she refused. She really didn't like him. Sunset sat down next to Sonata and Pinkie, who were as cold as she was and for once, she didn't' see Pinkie with her trademark smile on her face as her teeth were chattering. Trixie was busy glaring at Derpy hooves, who sitting a corner , surrounded by the musical band save for Flash. They all were suffering from the cold.

"What part of keep the door open, did you not understand?!" Trixie said through grit teeth.

"I'm sorry. I was just so distracted that I could see my own breath. It's not something you see every day." Derpy defended. Trixie looked like she wanted to tear into her but she was too cold to move a muscle.

Sunset turned and saw the other new arrivals into the Freezer. Some were students from Canterlot High while others were town residents and waiters and waitresses from the restaurants, all with embittered looks due to the freezing room.

"Manic, any ideas on why you're speed isn't working?" Sunset suddenly asked.

"I got nothing. It can't be due to the cold because I've been in like snow mountains before. I just don't get it." Manic answered with a glum tone and a heavy sigh.

"The one time I don't bring my party cannon with me, I get stuck in a freezer. I sure learned my lesson. Never leave home without your cannon." Pinkie commented. which made Sunset turn to her, bewildered at how she could still have that on her mind.

"We're going to freeze! This is the worst day ever! And I don't even get to freeze with my best friend, it's with you!"Lyra sobbed as she pointed to Manic, who frowned.

"Is the cold affecting your heart too?" He mumbled.

"What was that?!" Lyra asked with an almost angry tone.

"Oh, nothing!" Manic quickly defended. She was mad enough at him.

Sonata looked around and she saw all the faces of the people stuck in here. She was starting to feel terrible as it was her fault they were in the freezer in the first place. She then decided that she should be the one to get them out as she began to rise from the ground.

"Everyone, listen!" She yelled, making all eyes turn on her.

"I'm going to get us out of here!" Sonata announced.

"How?! The door is totally locked! There's no way we can get out!" Trixie cried.

"That's where you're wrong! I have just the trick!" Sonata replied. She walked over to the door and then stood in front of it as took a long breath.

"Open Sesame!" She yelled as she stuck her hands out towards the door. Everyone looked at Sonata in complete disbelief at what she had done and Sunset and Manic slowly exchanged looks. Sonata looked down at her hands and then at the door, slightly disappointed.

"That's weird. I saw this in a show once." She muttered to herself, stumped.

"THAT WAS YOUR IDEA TO GET US OUT!?" Trixie screamed in rage.

"I thought it could work!" Sonata defended as she turned around before she went back to facing the door. Suddenly, she was joined by Pinkie who walked towards her and examined her and the door.

"Hmmmmm, maybe it didn't work because only you're doing it. I'll help you out!" Pinkie cheerfully said, making Sonata beam and the crowd even more stupefied at the words of these two girls.

"Pinkie that's not going to wo-" Sunset started to say before she was cut off by the two girls chanting the phrase.

"Open Sesame!" They both called out in unison with their hands stuck out.

Before anyone could respond to their attempt, the door suddenly burst open.

"For the last time Sonic, I can't tell you anything about the future. It could mess up time." Silver was saying as he and Sonic entered the room.

"Oh come on. I'm not asking you for anything revol-" Sonic said before he turned and saw a large amount of people in the freezer.

" Behind-" Sunset started to say before the door slammed shut just as Sonic and Silver turned around. Loud groans were heard from the still trapped residents of the freezer, making Sonic scratch his head.

"Uh, what are all you guys doing in the freezer? " Sonic asked.

"Just _chilling_ out." Pinkie said with a giggle, making her the receiving end of many moans from the crowd.

"Now's really not the time," Manic said under his breath.

"Come to think of it, how did we get here? I thought we were going to the bathroom." Silver said as he turned to Sonic, who shrugged.

"Sonata accidentally switched around the arrow sign for the bathroom." Sunset informed, making Sonata blush a little as Sonic and Silver turned to her.

"What's been taking you guys so long to get out?" Sonic questioned.

"She also broke the door handle!" Trixie said accusingly said to Sonata, making her cheeks turn even pinker.

"Hmmm," Sonic said as he examined around the room and his eyes landed on Manic, much to his dismay as he sighed out loud.

"Ok, but why didn't Manic here just bust you out?" Sonic asked. "Can't you break down a small door?"

"Listen, I-" Manic tried to explain before Sonic interrupted him.

"Oh no, the door. However, can I get past it and its doorness." Sonic teased, making Manic fume slightly.

"You're losing your touch bro." Sonic said as he poked Manic in his ribs, making him grumble even more.

"Actually Sonic.." Sunset began to explain, before Manic formed a small grin under his mouth and cut her off.

"Ok then Sonic, since it's so easy, get us out of here." Manic offered, making Sonic scoff.

"Are you kidding me? I'll have that door down in seconds! Watch and learn, bro!" Sonic cockily said as he began to march towards the door. Sunset then came next to Manic and whispered to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Believe me, it's the only way he'll understand."

Sonic came in front of the door and after doing a few stretches, he got in a stance as if he was going to burst forward.

"Don't see why you couldn't just take down a tiny door." Sonic said. "I'll never let you hear the end of it. Ok, then, I'll hold back a bit, don't wanna have to buy this place a new door."

Sonic then expected himself to move slightly forward in a small blue aura, but nothing happened. He continued to wait for a few more seconds, but still nothing. Sonic then frowned as he became puzzled and started to look around as he tapped his foot up and down. He didn't understand why he wasn't moving with his speed. Silver watched on, just as confused as Sonic while Manic observed with a smug grin.

"Ok, this is new, what gives?" Sonic said impatiently. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate hard, but still, he didn't move an inch at all.

"What's the holdup? I thought you were going to get us out of here, Sonic? Since it's so easy." Manic said in a mocking tone, making Sonic give him a slight glare.

"I-I don't get it! Why can't I feel my speed?!" Sonic cried out as he stood up and began to examine himself to see if there was anything wrong with him, but he looked fine.

"Are your powers broken too?" Sonata asked, making Sonic turn to her quizzically/

"What are you talking about?" He said as Sunset came to him.

"Sonic, for some reason, yours and Manic's abilities don't seem to work in this freezer." She informed him, draining the color from his face.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me before I just stood there for like a full minute like an idi-" Sonic began before he looked back and saw Manic slightly chuckling, making Sonic glower at him before he realized how grave the situation was.

"Wait, so you're telling me...we're actually stuck in this freezer?!"He cried.

"Yep!" Pinkie called back, making Sonic turn to the door and back to the crowd quickly before he sank to the ground.

"No, way! Way past uncool!" He complained.

"Actually in here,it's way past _cool!_ " Pinkie quipped, making everyone groan at her pun again.

"Please, no more puns! There's only so much Trixie can take!" Trixie pleaded.

"Don't freak out yet. Just because speed doesn't work in here, doesn't mean that my powers don't." Silver suggested as he approached the door. He stuck his hand out and focused. What he was expecting was a green glow to surround his hand and then the same to happen to the door, but nothing appeared. Silver squinted his eyes and began to concentrate even more, but the result was the same. He then lowered his hand and turned back to the crowd with a dismayed look.

"Ok, now you can freak out." He said, sinking everyone's hopes as he began to clutch himself for warmth.

"So what are we supposed to do then?!" Sonic asked.

Sunset sighed an icy breath. "We're just going to have to wait for someone to come save us."

Hearing the word wait made Sonic's eyes widen. He had waited at AppleJack's house for the casserole. He had waited in the restaurant for his food to arrive. He had waited to eat so everyone could be there. And now he had to wait again in order to prevent freezing to death.

"NOOOOOOO!" He yelled out. "No more waiting! What's wrong with this freezer!"

Sonata then turned to Pinkie as she observed Sonic's frustration.

"He really hates waiting."

Back at the table, AppleJack and the others had been waiting for almost 10 minutes since Sonic and Silver had left. Rainbow Dash began to tap her fingers against the table rapidly as she looked around for them to come back while Tails put his finger to his chin.

"Ok, something's wrong for sure. When Sonic says he'll be back fast, he means it." Tails finally said.

"What in tarnation is goin' on? They're just headin' to the bathroom, not havin' some kind of party!" AppleJack wondered out loud.

"I wonder how Sonata messed up this time." Aria said out loud in an annoyed tone.

"Um...how can you be sure it's her fault?" Twilight asked her, making Aria give her a frown, and she shrank back a little.

"Believe me, I've known Sonata long enough to figure out when she's screwed things up." Aria dryly said as she crossed her arms.

"Why don't you cut Sonata some slack? You've been harsh on her the entire night." Rainbow Dash called out.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Aria shot back and the two girls shot warning glances at each other. Immediately after, Shadow rose up from his seat, making all eyes on him.

"All right, enough is enough. I've wasted enough time in this place. I'm going to find the others to put an end to this ridiculous charade and then I'm out of here." He declared as he began to march to the bathroom, making Aria look slightly dismayed.

"Wait!" She yelled, making Shadow turn back to her and everyone else's eyes were on her now. She felt a hint of pink in her cheeks and tried to be cool as she crossed her arms.

"Uh...I'll come along with you. The two of us can find them faster." She suggested as she got out of her seat to join him.

"That's a good idea. I'll join you two." Adagio said as she began to stand up. Aria turned back to her and she didn't look too happy.

"No, that's ok. I'm sure just the two of us will be enough." Aria insisted.

"What are you on about? You'll find them faster with more people." Adagio brought up and Aria began to grumble a bit.

"If I'm with you, we'll find them in no time. I'll tag along." Rainbow Dash offered as she got out of her seat, making Aria look even more agitated. She fumed slightly.

"Anyone else wants to come along?!" She sarcastically said out loud.

"Oh, I do. I'm bored of just sitting around and besides, I think Sonic's gotten himself into an embarrassing situation and I need to see it." Knuckles said as he joined Rainbow Dash. Aria facepalmed and slightly groaned in disappointment. She was hoping to 'search' with just Shadow.

"Since when did this turn into a little field trip."Shadow said under his breath as he started to walk ahead in front of others.

Back in the freezer, everyone was still waiting for help to arrive, much to Sonic's dismay. He was lying on the ground and tapping his foot up and down rapidly and was extremely agitated.

"This doesn't make any sense! Why doesn't my speed work in here?! It can't be because of the cold since I've been in colder places than dump!" Sonic yelled in frustration. "I've had enough of waiting!"

"Sonic, you haven't been in here for even 15 minutes." Sunset informed him, making him turn to her in a bewildered fashion.

"What?! You're kidding! We need to get out now! There has to be a way." Sonic said as he marched up and started to study the door.

"Give it a rest Sonic, you're just wasting your energy." Silver said. "You should focus on staying warm until help comes."

Sonic grumbled but he knew that Silver was right and he started to come back to his seat. Just as he did, he heard the door open, making him and everyone turns to it to see Shadow, Knuckles, Rainbow Dash and the two Dazzlings enter the room.

"Ha, told you I'd make this go by faster." Rainbow Dash boasted.

"Don't close the doo-" Sonic and Sunset both cried out before they heard a loud slam come behind the newcomers, causing everyone to moan as Sonic hung his head. Shadow and the others were confused.

"Uh, what's going on? This doesn't look like the bathroom." Knuckles said in a perplexed tone.

"It's a freezer. By the way, welcome to the 'being trapped in the freezer party.'" Manic sarcastically informed them.

"Hey, coming up with parties is my schtick!" Pinkie said. "But that's a great name for a party, I think I'll use it!"

"What?! The arrow signs said this was the bathroom!" Rainbow exclaimed as her voice began to fill with panic.

"They did...but they got switched around...by someone." Sunset said as she not so subtly glanced back to Sonata, who waved back to Sunset. Aria and Adagio both put two and two together, making Adagio roll her eyes. Aria came to Rainbow Dash and whispered in her ear.

"Told you." She said and Rainbow sunk her shoulders.

"And that someone also broke the door handle." Silver added dryly, making Sonata on the receiving end of many glares, to which she didn't notice at first but eventually she did.

"What's everyone looking at me for? Is there something on my face? Anyone have a mirror." She asked as her hands began to cover her face. Adagio just hung her head in disbelief while Aria sighed out loud.

Knuckles looked down at Sonic and he gave him a frown.

"And you haven't used your speed to get out of her because...?" Knuckles asked, waiting for an explanation.

"It doesn't work in here, Knucklehead. None of power do. " Sonic said as he pointed to Manic and Silver in the back, making Knuckles' face sink.

"You have got be kidding me!" Knuckles nearly shouted. "Why?!"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out." Sunset replied.

"Though you can try hitting the door with that head of yours. You might gain a few brain cells." Sonic joked, making Knuckles give him a slight glare.

"Maybe I'll try using _your_ head."

Shadow studied the situation he was now in for a while as he looked around the room before he finally spoke up as he came in front Sonic, Sunset, and Knuckles.

"Next time you ask me why I don't hang out with you people, this is my excuse." Shadow just said.

Suddenly Shadow felt Pinkies hand on his shoulder as she cheerfully appeared behind him.

"Look on the bright side, Shady! You can finally be in one of my parties! Even if it's not one of my usual ones." She happily said, making Shadow's face turn blank.

"I can't believe you." He groaned.

"Oooh, if we're going to have a party, we need music!" Sonata suddenly said as she appeared behind the musicians in the room. She began to sway her head left and right and started humming as she was met with looks of just plain astonishment by everyone except Pinkie.

Trixie was glaring intensely at Sonata and looked as if she was about to burst. As Trixie was about to open her mouth, the door swung open again.

"I told you that you shouldn't have ordered so many drinks." Luna's voice was saying as she and her sister entered the room.

"I couldn't resist. I just love Cherry-mixed ciders. Though it is odd to put the bathroom so far in the back." Celestia answered.

"Don't close the-" Rainbow Dash warned before the two sisters turned around to see the door slam behind them. They then heard moans come from the rest of the room and they looked on, very confused.

"Kids? What's going?" Celestia asked.

 **Author's note: Even Celestia and Luna are stuck now, wow, this freezer is getting cramped. What could be the reason for why Sonic and the others' powers don't work in there? Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading, fav and review. Later and take care!**


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the restaurant, it seemed as if it was half empty, including both the staff and customers. If it was closing time, this would have been normal, but the place was still supposed to be open for another three hours. It was now confirmed that something weird was going and it became a concern to Tails and the remaining Rainbooms, especially since they had been waiting for almost 30 minutes since Shadow and the others left. They looked around with worried looks on their faces before AppleJack spoke up.

"Ok, just what the hay is goin' in this place? Ever since Sonata left for the bathroom, everyone just keeps dissappearin'! Where in tarnation are they!?" She exclaimed.

"Now I'm really worried." Fluttershy anxiously said as she fiddled with her fingers. "They're not in any kind of trouble, are they?"

Tails shrugged. "It could be. They've been gone for way too long. The fact that even Sonic of all people isn't back yet makes me consider the idea."

"Well, in that case, what should we do? Should we call for help?" Rarity asked.

"Uh, aren't you forgettin' somethin' Rarity? In weird situations, we are the help." AppleJack reminded her as she got out of her seat. "Ah'll go find em."

"I'll come too. It could be safer with the two of us." Twilight offered. She then took the still sleeping Spike and handed him over to Tails as she stood up to join AppleJack.

"Ok, but be careful darlings." Rarity cautioned.

AppleJack and Twilight nodded reassuring before they headed in the direction of the bathroom.

As DJ-Pon3 was bobbing her head to her music despite the intense cold of the freezer, her fellow new arrivals were coping with the temperature less than she was. Aside from a bunch of students and Canterlot townspeople, her close friend, Octavia Melody had a displeased look as her teeth chattered from the cold. The 3 Crusaders, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were huddling together for warmth alongside AppleJacks older brother, Big Mcintosh. Across from them, was Diamond Tiara, Filthy Rich's own daughter and her friend, Silver Spoon. The two of them were shivering and shooting daggers at the Crusaders, which Scootaloo noticed.

"W-what?" She managed to ask the two of them.

"T-T-T-This is your fault for getting us trapped in here! Y-Y-You should have followed me to the way to the bathroom!"Diamond Tiara accusingly said.

"H-H-How were we s-s-s-supposed to know it would have lead to the f-f-f-freezer?! I-I-It's not fair blaming u-u-u-us!" AppleBloom shot back.

Aside from the Canterlot students, the two Flim-Flam brothers had managed to lock themselves in. When they heard that Sonata had been the cause of this whole mess, they weren't happy. Sonata at first thought it was their fault, but when they explained the whole situation, it was pretty clear now that Sonata was to blame one hundred percent.

"We could have gone through with our plan if it wasn't for this meddling kid!" Flam groaned.

Speaking of Sonata, in front of her was a very displeased Luna. She stood down at her with a heavy glare, making Sonata a little uneasy.

"I said before you would need to earn our trust before we welcomed you with open arms. Well, young lady, you've just taken a big step backward." Luna scolded.

"Ok, I know the situation looks bad." Sonata began in an attempt to defend herself "But I didn't mean to get everyone trapped in here. I pinkie promise!"

"Yeah. She even pinkie promised!" Pinkie added, trying to defend her friend.

"Luna, ease up on her. She didn't mean any harm. Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, I'm sure the next person will be able to rescue us." Celestia said.

Hearing this made Luna raise a skeptical eyebrow and caught Sonic's attention.

"Look, I know it's good to remain positive in these kinds of situations or whatever, but Principal Celestia, please stop jinxing it." Sonic requested as he slumped against the wall.

"Sorry, just trying to be helpful." Celestia said. "But in the meantime, everyone, we should huddle with each other in order to keep warm."

Just after hearing that, Shadow felt a body latched on to his from the behind. He turned his head to see Aria clutching him tightly with her eyes shut. Shadow stood there surprised for a while.

"Uh.." Aria heard Shadow say as her eyes opened up and she noticed that she was hugging Shadow. She looked up at him and realized what she was doing before her entire face turned bright red and she quickly detached herself from Shadow.

"G-get off me, you weirdo." Aria said as she turned and crossed her arms, still blushing and clearly embarrassed.

"You hugged me." Shadow reminded her, making Aria's blush even redder.

"N-no, I didn't." She quickly said.

"Yeah, you did. I saw you." Rainbow Dash said, making Aria turn to her with a furious look.

"Sh-Shut up, Rainbow Freak!" Aria snapped, making Rainbow Dash frown heavily at her insult.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash said as she began to march to Aria. Before a full argument could erupt again, both she and Rainbow felt arms come around them. They turned to see Manic trying to huddle with the two of them and they gave him an intense glare. He didn't notice as his eyes glared.

"You've got till five to let go." Both girls said in unison. Manic's eyes opened and he saw their angry glares and he immediately backed off.

Sonic sighed an icy breath as he turned to Sunset.

"You think this is what it feels like when people wait for me to rescue them?" Sonic asked, making Sunset shrug.

Suddenly, the trapped people heard the swing open. Standing in front where AppleJack and Twilight. When they saw all the people trapped they formed confused looks on their faces.

"Big Mac? Sis? Everyone? What are y'all doin' here?" AppleJack asked.

"And isn't this supposed to be the bathroom?" Twilight questioned.

When the two girls began to step into the room, Silver began to say "AJ, Twilight, don't close the-"

The door then immediately shut forward, making a loud slam and everyone already trapped inside groan.

"The door." Silver finished as he hung his head.

AppleJack took some time to study the room and it's inhabitant while Twilight still stood there, not sure what was going on. She turned around to the door and noticed the broken handle before she turned back to the crowd and lowered her eyelids.

"So...everyone's been stuck in this freezer because the arrow sign to the bathroom got mixed up and the door handles been broken. Also, super powers can't bust us out of here and every time someone new comes in, they end up shutting the door behind them, leaving us to maybe freeze if someone doesn't save us?" AppleJack said in a deadpan tone, summing everything up.

"Eeyup." Big Mac just answered nonchalantly.

"What?!" Twilight screamed as she turned back to the door frantically. "No, no, no." She then said, beginning to freak out as she began to sink to the floor.

Sunset came over to Twilight and tried to calm her friend down while as AppleJack looked around the room, she noticed the two Flim Flam brothers. When she recognized them, her face grew into a frown.

"What in tarnation are you two doing here?!" She called out, making the brothers turn to her. When they realized who was calling them, their faces sank

"Oh, well, we were.." Flim nervously said as he exchanged glances with his brother. They couldn't admit out loud that they had been planning to scam Filthy Rich.

"I bet you two were scammin' is that?! I betcha this whole freezer incident is yer fault!" AppleJack accused, taking the two brothers aback.

"Actually-" Flam tried to say but AppleJack cut him off.

"Serves you two right being caught in your own scam!" AppleJack continued before Knuckles came next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"AppleJack, for this time, these two had nothing to do with our current situation." He explained, making her gain a confused look on her face.

"What? If it's not their fault, then whose fault is it?"

"Take a wild guess." Aria sarcastically said.

AppleJack looked around the room, noticing all the trapped people in there before her eyes landed on Sonata. She was exhaling out in order to see her own breath, which made her laugh slightly. AppleJack then put two and two together.

"Sonata..." She said, catching Sonata's attention.

"What?!" She called out, looking at her innocently.

AppleJack remembered how Sonata had ruined the casserole, making them go out to the restaurant in the first place. And now she had got them trapped in a freezer. She stood there for a while, taking it all in.

"Man, I'm actually getting hungry now. I could sure go for a meal, like a casserole."Sonata said out loud.

Saying that caused AppleJack's eye to twitch slightly as she inhaled deeply.

"10...9...8...7...6" AppleJack started to do in order to remain calm, which Sonata didn't get as she turned to Pinkie.

Meanwhile, Sunset was still trying to get Twilight to calm down as she began to panic.

"Twilight, you need to relax." Sunset was saying.

"How can you say that?! We're stuck inside this freezer with no way out! And every time someone comes in, they get locked in as well! Each time that happens, the probability of us getting out of here decreases by .75 percent! With the amount of people trapped in that gives us..." Twilight took a pause to get an approximate number of the trapped residents before her face began to show signs of more distress.

"...a 23.797 % chance of getting out of here!" She shrieked as Sunset grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her firmly in the eye.

"Ok, I get that the situation doesn't look good, but we need to remain focused." Sunset insisted.

"Twi, how about you use your brain to help us maybe think of a way to get out of here instead of calculating our likelihood of death?" Sonic suggested.

"They're right. In the meantime, we should wait for help to arrive." Celestia said before the door swung open, causing everyone to see a quite angry looking Filthy Rich.

"Just where have my workers headed off to?! They better not be slacking off! It's costing me, money!" Filthy was saying before stopped in his tracks and noticed everyone in the freezer.

"The do-" AppleJack started to say before the door quickly slammed shut behind Filthy Rich, once again making everyone groan out loud.

Rainbow Dash turned to Celestia with an irritated look.

"Didn't Sonic say not to jinx it anymore?" She said, making Celestia blush a little with embarrassment.

"Dad?!" Filthy Rich heard Diamond Tiara voice said, making him even more perplexed at the whole situation.

"Diamond Tiara? What's the meaning of this!? Why are my customers and workers in the freezer alongside my daughter?!" He demanded. As he looked around, he spotted Sonic and the others and his eyes glowered.

"You...of course you people had something to do with it!" He said as he pointed an accusing finger towards the group. "It's always you!"

"Hey, that's not fair! It's not our fault!" Silver yelled back.

"Well, Sonata did get us stuck in the freezer and you've said she's part of your group." Trixie brought up, making everyone turn to her with slightly annoyed looks.

"Not helpin' Trixie." AppleJack said through grit teeth.

"That does it! You're always ruining my businesses! You're banned you hear me, banned! I never want to see you around me or my restaurant again!" He shouted.

Suddenly, Celestia and Luna came in front of the angry businessman with scolding looks.

"Now hold on just a minute. Whether or not your own this place, you can't just come in here and bully our students." Luna said defiantly.

"You're students are always costing me money!" Filthy retorted.

"Is that what's really important now?" Celestia replied. "If I recall from that Camp Everfree fiasco, you're not exactly perfect yourself."

"It's called business!" Filthy defended.

As the two sisters were arguing with Filthy, Sonic had nearly had enough of waiting in the back and in anger he clenched his fist and slammed it into the wall behind him. Doing so made a few cardboard boxes fall over from a shelf. As he turned to see what he made fall, Sonic saw the wall that the boxes were covering and he noticed a faint symbol on it. He squinted his eyes.

"That looks a little familiar." Sonic said as he got closer to the wall and began to rub the frost off to reveal the symbol. Manic noticed and called out to him.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" He asked just as Sonic finished getting the frost off to see the full symbol. As he did his eyes widened.

"Eggman!" He exclaimed out loud as he was looking at the doctor's trademark symbol. Saying this made the rest of the group turn around.

"I beg your pardon?" Adagio said, not sure if she had heard him right.

"Eggman's an evil scientist who always attacks Sonic using robots powered by tiny little animals in order to take over and make Eggman Land." Pinkie quickly explained to the three Dazzlings. Adagio and Aria exchanged glances at what they had heard while Sonata blinked.

"Ohhh...is he a giant talking Egg?" Sonata asked, making Aria slap her forehead as Adagio pinched her nose.

"No, but he's shaped like one." Pinkie said.

"What does the doctor have to do with this?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"I dunno yet. But the fact that this symbol's here means somethings up." Sonic said. He continued to rub the frost around the symbol and in doing so, he found some writing. It read:

"Power dampening chamber. Anyone who enters this room will have their special abilities restricted due to having the walls being reinforced with negative ring energy." Sonic said out loud for the others to hear.

"That explains why we can't use our powers to get out of here!" Sunset exclaimed with a snap.

"Eggman, even when he's not here, he still finds a way to screw us over!" ˚Knuckles said as he put his fist into his hand.

"But why would one of Eggman's chambers be in a restaurant?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Sonic walked past the others and he came in between the argument Celestia and Luna with Filthy Rich. The three adults stopped and looked down as Sonic turned to the latter with a glare.

"What do you want?" Filthy said annoyed.

"How'd this restaurant start up?" Sonic asked.

"Why do you want to know that now?"

"Just answer me!" Sonic said impatiently.

"If you must know, this place used to a pretty abandoned building I happened to stumble up. Didn't know what it was used for, but it looked like a good place to start up a restaurant." He explained proudly.

"Well, let me tell what it was used for. IT WAS THE BASE OF SOME CRAZY SCIENTIST AND YOUR TURNED HIS ROOM THAT INHIBITS POWERS INTO A FREEZER, WHICH IS WHY WE CAN'T JUST BUST OUT OF HERE!" Sonic yelled loud enough for the entire room to hear, making Filthy shrink back a little.

"You're a huge reason why we're still stuck in here!" Manic added.

Filthy looked around and saw that many of the trapped people were giving him glares. He gulped and adjusted his tie.

"How-how was I supposed to know that? You can't pin the blame on me." He said weakly as he began to sweat a little.

"Really? Well, you keep blaming us even though we didn't know any of this could happen." Aria told him, driving him further into a corner. Filthy looked at the still angry residents and saw Celestia and Luna with victorious smiles. He cleared his throat.

"W-well, we shouldn't be pointing fingers. No one knew this would happen. We should all trying our best to work together to find a way out." He said out loud, making Sunset and Twilight roll their eyes.

Back at their table, Tails, Fluttershy and Rarity were still waiting for their two friends to come back. Fluttershy looked around with a worried expression as did Rarity as Tails checked his watch. When he saw the time, his eyes widened a bit. It was a quarter to nine.

"It's starting to get late and the others still aren't back yet." Tails brought up.

"Now I'm actually scared for our friends. What could they have possibly gotten into?" Fluttershy wondered out loud.

"Well darling, I think it's up to us to find out. They've been gone too long." Rarity decided as she got out from her chair.

"Good idea. I'll come too." Tails said as he took the sleeping Spike from his lap and placed him carefully on his seat in order to not wake him up as he and Fluttershy joined Rarity as they headed down the hall.

"I hope they're all right." Fluttershy expressed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing too serious. When we find them, everything's going to be ok." Tails said reassuringly.

In the freezer, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Tails had now joined the others in shivering from the cold as they shook, especially Fluttershy.

"I still don't understand how no one was able to stop the door from closing!" Rarity shrieked at the top of her lungs, while she was met with sighs from everyone else in the room.

 **Author's note: Now the entire cast is trapped in here! How can they get out of this one now that we know the reason for why they're stuck in here? Anyway thanks for reading, fav and review. Later and take care.**


	6. Chapter 6

"THIS. IS. THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" Rarity cried out loud in a very dramatic manner along with a dramatic pose as she then began to weep as she buried her face in her arms.

Fluttershy began to shiver heavily from the cold as she had Pinkie Pie's arms wrapped around for warmth but even with the two of them, it wasn't doing much to help.

"ˆI-I w-w-wish I h-had m-m-my j-j-jacket!" She managed to say as her teeth began to chatter as she gripped her shoulders tightly.

Suddenly, Pinkie and Fluttershy saw Shadow's hand, holding his jacket, stuck out towards the two of them.

"Here." He offered the two girls.

"Oh, but Shadow, you'll get cold too." Fluttershy brought up.

"Take it. You two need it more than I do. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. I'll manage." Shadow insisted as Pinkie took the jacket and placed it around her and Fluttershy. She then flashed him a large grin.

"I knew you were a big softie!" Pinkie exclaimed, making Shadow turn away from her quickly.

"Don't be absurd. I was just annoyed by the noise your chattering teeth was making." He answered, making Pinkie giggle.

"Wow, Shadow, you're blue." Sonic told him, causing Shadow to give him a slightly annoyed look.

"You are."

"No, you're literally turning blue right now."

It was true. Shadow looked at his arms and realized that they were beginning to turn a blueish shade as he then gripped himself quickly to warm up.

"What the?" He said in a confused tone.

"Of course! Shadow was cryogenically frozen for 50 years, so his body must be really sensitive to the cold." Tails deduced, making Shadow sigh.

"This is embarrassing. Me, the Ultimate Lifeform, possibly done in by a simple freezer of all things!" Shadow bitterly said.

"Well, I've heard a quote that every existing thing is born without reason, prolongs itself out of weakness and dies by ch-" Tails began before Shadow cut him off.

"Shut up, Tails." He said harshly before he was grabbed into a hug by Pinkie Pie along with Fluttershy. Shadow was too cold to fight back and just let it happen.

Meanwhile, Sonata was jumping up and down as she tried to reach the ceiling of the freezer with her tongue stuck out. She did this a few times before Aria and Adagio took notice. They both sighed.

"I know I'm probably going to regret asking this but Sonata, what are you doing?" Adagio asked her in a tired tone, making Sonata land in front of the two of them.

"I'm thirsty, so I'm trying to jump and lick one of those icicles on the ceiling." She explained, making Adagio just simply turn away from her due to her cluelessness while Aria lowered her eyelids.

"What happens if your tongue gets stuck the top and you end up like the meat in this freezer?" Aria asked.

Sonata paused a bit to think about it as Aria facepalmed. She then turned to face Trixie.

"Trixie, was it? Can you get me another drink? I'm kinda thirsty." She cluelessly asked. Hearing that made Trixie's eyes widen as she then grit her teeth in rage.

"Get you another drink?! Trixie'll get you another drink!" She angrily said as she then began to march over to Sonata, who yelped as she backed away from her. Trixie was held back by her fellow lookers.

Sunset looked around to see people in the freezer. They either had glum looks on their faces, were sobbing or getting angry with each other. She then formed a determined look on her face and immediately walked over to the door. Twilight noticed what she was doing.

"Sunset? What are you up to?"She asked.

"Getting things under control." She replied as she was now in front of the door and could see everyone. She then cupped her hands in front of her mouth.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" She yelled as loud as she could.

Unfortunately, her yell fell on deaf ears and everyone else just resumed with their own business. Knuckles noticed this and he looked down at the spikes on his gloves. He then began to drag them on the ground, making a loud screeching noise as he walked up to the door with Sunset. Everyone winced as they now saw the two of them at the entrance.

"Thanks, Knuckles." Sunset said.

"No problem. Now, you had something to say?" Knuckles said.

Sunset turned around to the crowd and cleared her throat.

"All right. I understand that we've been in here for a very long time. It's getting cold and we're all frustrated and worried about what could happen. The thing is, we can't just start to panic. We need to be able to put our heads together and think of a way out. Listen if we..."

As Sunset started to continue her speech to the crowd, the door suddenly opened, revealing a very confused Bon Bon as she entered and saw everyone trapped inside. The crowd saw her enter from behind Sunset and all gasped, causing Sunset to turn and see the door slam behind Bon Bon, who still wore a confused expression. Sunset looked at her dejectedly as the crowd all groaned again.

"Uh...What's going on? I thought this was the bathroom?" Bon Bon asked, which just made Sunset walk away from the door and she sat down next to Twilight and she cradled herself back and forth in shame.

"It's not. It's the freezer which everyone thought was the bathroom and now you're stuck inside with us." Sonata explained, making Bon Bon face gain a look of panic.

"What?!" She nearly screamed as the entire crowd went back to being chaotic again as they murmured amongst each other.

"Everyone please, I know the situation doesn't look good, but Sunset had a point. We need to focus." Celestia called out.

"Focus on what?! There's no way out of here!" Rarity called out as she lifted her head from her arms. Suddenly, she noticed that she has trouble opening her eyes. They had been frozen shut due to her tears and all the mascara running down her face. She then clutched her face.

"My eyes! I can't see! Someone, help!" Rarity said in a distraught tone as she flailed around. Silver then came and tried to keep her under control as she continued to freak out.

Manic then felt Sweetie Belle's arm wrapped around him, huddling at him for warmth. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow as she smiled.

".Wouldn't you be warmer if you were back to huddling with your bro and the rest of the crusaders?" Manic brought up.

"No, I'm fine here." She answered. In actuality, she was even colder than before but at least she was with Manic.

More people started to huddle with each other for warmth such as AppleJack and her siblings, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo alongside Sonic and Tails and Filthy Rich with his daughter and her friend. As he was with her, his eyes light up and he stood up.

"I know! There's a knob to control the temperature in this room!" He suddenly yelled, making him on the receiving end of many bewildered looks.

"What?! Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" Sonic yelled in an annoyed manner.

"It slipped my mind until now. If we find that switch, we can keep warm until help arrives." Filthy suggested as he then grew a greedy smile on his face. "However, I'll charge everyone 15 dollars for use of it."

This was met with loud groans and protest from everyone in the crowd.

"Dad!" Diamond Tiara yelled.

"What?! It's business." Filthy said before his collar was grabbed by a very angry Knuckles. He gulped as he saw the infuriated look on his face. Knuckles wasn't having any of his greedy antics.

"Where...is...it!?" Knuckles asked in a menacing tone as Filthy's face grew even more nervous.

"I-I don't know exactly! It should be somewhere in the back!" He quickly answered

"I see it!" Flim said as he pointed to a red knob that was slightly hidden by some cardboard boxes in the back. The rest of the crowd turned to see the knob...and Sonata reaching towards it.

"I'm close. I can turn up the heat! I'll save the day!" Sonata declared as her hand touched the knob.

"No, Sonata, don't!" Manic yelled with his arm out as the rest of the room objected as Sonata turned the knob with so much force that it reached the other end of the temperature and snapped off the control box. The entire room was silent as they all saw Sonata with the broken dial in her hand as she looked at it and then at the crowd, which was in total disbelief.

"...Oops." Sonata said softly as her entire face burned with embarrassment.

Back in the restaurant, Spike yawned heavily as his eyes began to flicker before he fully opened. He stretched out his paws as he stood up.

"Wow, what a great nap!" He exclaimed. Spike then looked around and he noticed the table. No one was there, not even Twilight. He then became confused as he started to look around and he saw that it wasn't just the table. The entire restaurant was empty and completely silent.

"Hey...where is everybody?" He wondered out loud.

Suddenly, the restaurant door swung open and Spike turned around to see Flash Sentry enter in.

"Man, how could've I have left my jack-" He began before he stopped in his tracks. He saw that there was no one in sight in the restaurant except for Spike standing in a seat.

"Uh...what's going on?" Flash asked.

The temperature of the freezer was now the total reverse of what it was before. It was now burning hot, maybe 100 of degrees Fahrenheit. Everyone was now hot and sweaty as the ice in the freezer melted and formed large puddles. The room was filled with loud moans coming from the crowd as they leaned against the walls or lied down on the ground. Some people such as Sonic, Sunset, Manic, and Rainbow Dash removed their jackets and vest but it didn't do much. Sonic squeezed his jacket and he found a puddle of sweat dripping from it, much to his disgust.

"Sonata, you really are the worst!" Aria spat at her fellow siren,

"It was an accident...again." Sonata said in an attempt to defend herself.

"Trixie doesn't know what's worse...the heat or the cold." Trixie said as she tried to fan herself.

"Am I on fire!? I think I'm on fire!" Lyra cried out as she started to panic as Bon Bon tried to calm her down. Manic took his vest and tried to fan her with it, but she shot him a dirty look.

"I don't want your help!" She snapped, making Manic sigh.

"Come on, Lyra. Just let it go!" Manic pleaded.

"No, way!" Lyra insisted.

Sonata then turned around and she was face to face with Lyra.

"Uh, why do you hate him so much?" Sonata asked.

"Why?! Why?!" Lyra nearly yelled. "It's because on our first date last year, this jerk took me to the amusement park! Then, while we were waiting in line for our tickets, I asked him to hold on to my money and his so he could go get us food while were in line. You know what he does?! He spends both of our money on some stupid drum kit and he doesn't even come back for me! I was waiting for 4 hrs in line. And when I decided to go home, I had to walk in the rain for almost 2hrs just to get home! I was soaking wet and a mess by the time I got back!"

Everyone in the room turned around to give Manic dirty looks after hearing Lyra's story.

"Hey, hold up. I called you and asked if I could use it. I thought you said yes. I couldn't hear you properly. over the all the noise in the store. I've said sorry like a hundred times. " Manic tried to explain but Lyra just turned away.

"Wow, that's a really mean thing to do." Sonata commented, which made Manic turn around quickly with a furious look.

"I don't want to hear that coming from an evil siren who tried to take over the world and is the reason we're in here in the first place!" Manic screamed. As soon as he saw the look of hurt on Sonata's face, he immediately regretted what he said and facepalmed.

"Look, Sonata, I'm sorry, that wasn't fair." Manic tried to apologize as Sonata just rubbed her arm and just headed to the back of the room.

"Wait, Sonata!" Manic said but Adagio came in front of him.

"I think you've done enough." She harshly told him. Manic groaned as he fell back on the floor and covered his face with his hands.

Because it wasn't hot anymore, Rarity was able to open her eyes again. As she was trying to remain cool, she then smelt something awful coming from the room as she pinched her nose.

"Just what is that horrid smell?!" She cried out loud.

Silver noticed the smell and covered his nose with his hands as well. "What died in here?"

The strong odor began to fill the room and soon enough, the entire room began to gag due to it. Two people actually passed due to how bad the smell was.

"Where's it coming from?!" Twilight demanded as she and Sunset turned then saw the source was coming from all the meat that was in the freezer.

"It's...it's the meat!" Sunset said as heads turned to see that she was right. When Filthy Rich saw it, his face broke out into one of horror.

"Oh, no! All the meat for our service is ruined! It's going to cost me a fortune to fix!" He cried as he began to sob as he buried his face into his arms as Diamond Tiara tried to comfort her father.

Sonata felt even worse due to the situation now. She tried to think of a way to help. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers out loud.

"Everyone, I have an idea to keep cool! All we have to do is blow on each other. You know, like how we blow on food to make it less hot!" Sonata happily suggested as everyone just stared dumbfounded at her clearly terrible idea.

"How do you function?!" Shadow yelled at her.

"How do I what?" Sonata asked. Her answer just left Shadow speechless as a little blood trickled down his nose at how much of an airhead she was and he just stood there, motionless.

Meanwhile, Adagio's hair had lost its poofy look thanks to the heat and sweat and was now long and straight. When she noticed, she didn't look too happy

"My hair! It's ruined!" She complained as she ran her hands through it.

"Oh yeah, that's the worst thing to happen in here." Sonic sarcastically said, as Adagio gave him a menacing glare, which made Sonic back up a bit.

Manic was on the ground and he managed to pull himself against a wall. Next to him, he saw that he was near Lyra again. When she saw him, she started to get up and leave.

"Lyra, wait!" Manic called out and she reluctantly turned around to face him.

"What?! I told you, sorry doesn't cut what you did!" She reminded him.

"I know. I know it won't change what I did, but I still want to let you know how sorry I am, ok?! I'm sorry our first date wasn't great and I'm sorry that I let you down and it was all my fault as I was stupid enough to go after some dumb drum set instead of the amazing girl who actually took the time out of her day to hang out with me! I'm sorry that I wasted your time! Someone like you deserves way better! You deserved to be treated in a way that is as great as you and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to do that to you." Manic blurted out as he then sighed.

Lyra looked at Manic and she saw the sincerity on his face. His words had really meant a lot to her actually and she really didn't know what to say as she blushed a little.

"Y-you, really mean that?!" She began. "Oh, Manic. I've been too hard on you! You deserve another chance!" Lyra added as she pulled up Manic's face to look into his eyes. Both of them flashed smiles towards each other before Lyra began to lean in for a kiss.

"Uh, what are you doing?!" Manic yelled as he jumped back from her. "Don't kiss me, you're all gross and sweaty!"

Lyra's face turned into one of utter shock before she grew an angry look on her face.

"You jerk!" She shouted as she slapped Manic, leaving a red mark that stung more due to the heat. She then marched away in a huff, leaving Manic to hold his cheek. Manic then sunk as he realized he had blown it again.

"Real smooth, Manic." He grumbled as Derpy came next to him and patted him on the back.

Fluttershy noticed how down Manic was looking and she came over and sat down next to him.

"Um, Manic, are you ok?" She asked as he sighed and turned to her.

"Not really. I haven't been doing well today. I've made myself look like a jerk. Twice." He glumly explained.

"You're not a jerk, Manic. Sure you did do things that weren't very nice, but the thing that doesn't make you a jerk is that you feel bad about it and try to make it up to the people you hurt. That's pretty nice if you ask me." Fluttershy said in a comforting tone, which made Manic look at her and he flashed her a short smile and she did the same thing.

Knuckles was lying on the ground before he saw that Applejack wasn't looking too good herself. He managed to lift his head and he called out to her.

"Hey, Applejack. Something bothering you?" He said weakly.

"Sort of. When I invited y'all to dinner, I was hoping it would've gone much better than this." She said with a slightly disappointed tone.

"Don't feel bad. No one could have seen this coming. Besides, I appreciate that you went out of your way to preparing dinner and invite us." Knuckles praised, which lifted AJ's mood a little as she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Knux." She said before she gained a concerned look on her face as she saw how badly he was sweating. She then went over and began to fan him with her hat.

"Ya look terrible, sugah cube." She said with a slight smile, which made Knuckles chuckle a bit.

"I've been through worse." He replied. "But don't stop."

Rarity and Silver were both leaned against as they started to pant due to heat. Silver's hair was no longer standing up due to the heat and sweat and covered his face entirely. When Rarity saw this, she became mortified.

"Silver, darling. Your hair, it's ruined!" She cried out as she tried to get it to stand up, but it just came over his face again.

"What a terrible thing to happen to such a wonderful hairstyle." Rarity moaned as Silver raised an eyebrow.

"You think my hair's wonderful?" Silver asked as he removed the bangs from his eyes. "It's usually the receiving end of a lot of jokes."

"Of course. It's so unique, and you pull it off so well." Rarity said as Silver rubbed the back of his neck before he laid down on the ground due to heat.

"On the bright side, my messed up hair makes for a good cushion on my head." He managed to say as Rarity made a small laugh.

Pinkie's hair had also lost its frizziness and was down all over her face as she tried to fan herself. Shadow had his eyes closed as he sat down with his arms folded as he began to sweat immensely.

"How do you like the burning in the heater party?" Pinkie asked Shadow, who opened his eyes after hearing her voice.

"Even at a time like this, you still think of parties?" Shadow answered.

"What can I say?" Pinkie said as she shrugged. "I live to party."

"Though I have to admit, it is pretty admirable how you manage to stay upbeat in situations like this," Shadow said, which made Pinkie form a huge smile on her face.

"Awwww, come here, you!" She said as she wrapped around Shadow in a tight hug.

"You know this is going to make us warmer, right?" Shadow pointed out and she quickly let go as he was right. Shadow turned and next to him was Aria. She looked at Shadow for a while as she felt a flurry of emotions in her. She wasn't used to feeling like this but she felt that she had to tell him something.

"Hey, Shadow." She said and the two of the made eye contact, which made Aria blush a bit. 'Since we don't know if we're going to make it out of this place anytime soon. There's...something I have to say..."

"What is it?" Shadow asked, which made Aria's face turn redder as she felt the same array of emotions overcome her, though they were getting stronger the longer she waited to tell him.

"I-I-" She started to say before she began to feel a little dizzy due to the heat and how nervous she was feeling.

"If you have something to tell me, then tell me." Shadow said, which made Aria's emotion skyrocket. Along with the heat, Aria's dizziness increased as she started to see multiple afterimages of Shadow before she ended up passing out on the ground.

"Aria?" Shadow questioned as he saw that she was out cold and panting due to the heat.

Sonic looked around at the whole situation and wondered himself how good things have gone bad to worse. As he leaned back, he found himself back to back with Rainbow Dash.

"So...how're you holding up?" Sonic asked.

"This...is the worst situation I've been in. You?" Rainbow replied.

"I've been in worse. But it kinda sucks that I could die trapped in some dumb room instead of by one of Eggman's robots or something. That's like 20% less cool." Sonic told her, making Rainbow chuckle.

"Nah, cuz it's you, you'll always be 20% cooler." She assured him.

"And 20% faster." He added.

"I don't know about that." She said in a defensive manner.

"Well if we die, guess we'll never find out. But I'll admit, you're pretty fast. It makes me proud knowing someone of your speed." Sonic admitted.

"Wow, coming from you, that means a lot." Rainbow said. She then squinted and noticed that Scootaloo wasn't doing too good in this heat and she stood up.

"Looks like Scootaloo needs some help over there, excuse me for a sec." Rainbow said as she went over to Scootaloo. As she did, Sonic too rose up and he saw Sunset with a fed up expression. He then walked over and sat down next to her.

"I noticed you haven't thought of any more ideas to get us out of here." Sonic said as Sunset looked at him.

"What can I do? At this point, it looks to be pretty much hopeless." Sunset said in a defeated tone.

"Maybe. But it was pretty cool of you keep everything under control. If I'm stuck in here, I'm at least glad it's with someone like you." Sonic said, which made Sunset's face brighten up a little.

"Really? You think that highly of me? You know, Sonic-" Sunset started to say before she was interrupted by Twilight yelling.

"Oh, no! Spike! He must be all alone at our seats!" She cried as both Sonic and Sunset turned to see her.

"Wait, maybe Spike could somehow get us out of here." Sonic said as both Twilight and Sunset looked at him strangely as if he was crazy.

"He's a dog." Twilight said.

Meanwhile, Aria felt a splash all over her face as she coughed a bit and looked to see Sonata standing over her. She glared at her.

"Wake up, sleepy!" Sonata told her cheerfully.

"Ugh, couldn't you have just shaken me? I'm all wet." Aria began. She then felt a terrible taste in her mouth and sniffed her arm.

"Gross. This water tastes bad and smells funny too." Aria said.

"Oh, it's not water. People has already drunken up most of the puddles made by the ice, so I found a puddle of sweat instead." Sonata said as Aria formed a very disgusted look.

"What?! I'm covered in other people's sweat?! Sonata, you-" Aria screamed before the door was open by a two teenage girls, one with dark raven hair and another with bright yellow hair. The two girls looked confused as the door began to close but Sonata suddenly lunged towards it.

"I got!" Sonata said as she stopped the door from closing.

The entire crowd cheered out loud. Finally, they could leave this horrid freezer.

"Now, let's get out of here, everyone!" Sonic instructed.

As people began to head to the door, the door suddenly slammed shut, stopping everyone in their tracks as they all formed looks of disbelief.

"What just happened?!" Tails cried out loud.

"She locked us in?!" The Flim Flam brothers said in unison.

"Why would she do that?!" Luna exclaimed.

The crowd started to panic again, but this time, Sonic kicked the metal door with much force, making a loud noise throughout the room. Everyone turned around to see him next to Sunset.

"Ok, I admit that I don't know why Sonata just left us in here, but I am certain that when she comes back, she'll open the door and get us all out!" Sunset explained to all the residents.

As she finished talking, the door swung open again to reveal Sonata, with a happy face as she sighed in relief. Immediately, the door slammed shut behind her, making everyone's faces sink.

"Wow, I feel great! I found where the real bathroom is everybody!" Sonata announced. She looked and saw all the angry faces staring directly at her as her smile vanished.

"Uh...what's with those looks?" She asked.

Trixie stormed through the crowd and came face to face with Sonata as she grabbed her by her shirt.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! YOU'VE RUINED OUR ONLY CHANCE OF GETTING OUT OF THIS AWFUL PLACE! WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE THE STUPID DOOR OPEN!" Trixie screamed as Sonata shrank back and Trixie violently let her go.

"Oh...ooops." Sonata said in a low voice.

"OOOOOPS?!" Trixie roared.

"It's all her fault, she trapped us in here in the first place!" Diamond Tiara yelled.

"She also turned up the dial and made it burning hot!" Flim and Flam added.

"Not to mention she ruined all the food!" Filthy Rich brought up.

" These sirens will never change!" Octavia added.

"She's been nothing but trouble ever since we got here! Trixie says we should get her!" Trixie yelled.

An angry mob had formed and was coming for a very frightened Sonata. Sonic then came in front of the angry crowd.

"Woah, woah, woah, everyone chill out. What happened to not playing the blame game? I mean sure all the stuff you guys said it's true, but it was all accident, remember?" Sonic said in an attempt to defend Sonata.

"Accident, schmaccident!" The Flim Flam brothers yelled.

"Getting Sonata isn't going solve anything!" Twilight pleaded.

"No, but it will make us feel better! Now can it, needle mouse!" Filthy Rich said as the mob continued to push forward but Principal Celestia stood defiantly in front of them.

"Enough!" Celestia yelled, making the mob stop. "Don't you people have any shame! Where do you go off acting like a bunch of animals against one girl?! Everyone makes mistakes! And as long as Sonata is here, she will be under my protection!"

Hearing this caused Sonata to jump for joy slightly.

"Thanks, Principal Celestia. I'm sorry for getting us trapped in here, I'm sorry for turning up the heat and I'm really sorry for taking your coupon for that gift basket earlier this evening!" Sonata said quickly.

Celestia suddenly froze as she then slowly turned around to Sonata with a cold stare.

"Wait...that was you?!" Celestia said, her tone rising with angry.

"Uh...oops." Sonata said with a nervous grin.

"GET HER!" Celestia declared as she now joined the angry mob who rushed to Sonata as she yelped and tried her best to escape their wrath. Sonata then ran to the door, which was still slammed shut as she was now at the mercy of the entire crowd who were closing in on her. Sonata started to sink to the floor as her eyes began to fill up with tears and she buried her face in her arms.

"(Oh, no! Now everyone hates me! I didn't mean to get us all trapped in here. I just wanted a second chance to make everyone like me and I failed. Maybe this a sign...that I'm not cut out for a second chance...)". Sonata tearfully thought.

"Not so fast! No one's hurting Sonata!" Sonata heard Sunset's voice yell. She lifted her head and saw her standing in front of the crowd.

"Yeah, otherwise you'll have to deal with me!" Sonic added.

"Sunset...Sonic?" Sonata said.

"Leave her alone!" Twilight joined in.

"Yeah, don't touch her!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"No one messes with ma friend or family!" AppleJack shouted.

"You jerks want some? Then come closer!" Knuckles dared.

"Back off!" Tails ordered.

"Twilight... Rainbow Dash...Tails...Knuckles...Applejack?" Sonata continued as she counted the figures.

"If any of you come for her, I'll destroy you!" Rarity threatened.

"It's no use trying to get her because we're here!" Silver declared as he was facing backward due to not being able to see because of his hair though Pinkie turned him around in the right direction.

"Don't pick on my friend, you meanies!" Pinkie stated.

"I wouldn't like it if you hurt my friend." Fluttershy said in a soft tone.

"Pinkie...Rarity...Silver...Fluttershy?..." Sonata observed.

Shadow came in front of the mob as he crossed his arms and said nothing.

"We Sirens stick together no matter what!" Adagio said.

"Yeah...Sonata's an idiot...but she's our idiot!" Aria yelled, which made everyone else give her a subtle glare.

"Shadow...Adagio and Aria?" Sonata uttered.

Lastly, Manic stepped in front of the crowd with a very determined look on his face.

"What's wrong with you guys?! Look, Sonata messed up big time, I get that, but the thing is, we all do! Everyone has their days where they just feel like a giant screw up! I know that feeling all too well...but that doesn't mean it's fair for all of you to just shun her like this! The thing is, she's trying to make an effort to be nice and we all should give her a chance! No one deserves it more than her!" Manic lectured.

Sonata was in complete awe at Manic's incredibly kind words. Her tears dried up as she stood up from the ground.

"Manic..." Sonata said as she wiped from lingering tears from her eyes.

"Even after all she's done, you still defend her?!" Filthy Rich asked.

The entire group nodded firmly and faced the angry mob.

"Then they're all going down, let's get them!" Filthy Rich declared as the group got ready to fight off the angry mob.

"Ok, guy, stand your ground!" Manic instructed.

Before an all-out brawl could happen, the door suddenly swung open. Everyone turned around to see a surprised Flash Sentry holding the door with Spike on his side.

"Told you they all went to the bathroom. Though it doesn't look like it." Spike said.

"IT'S OPEN!" The entire crowd screamed as they quickly rushed out like a mad herd of animals. Flash saw all of them coming in his direction as his eyes widened.

"Gaaahhh!" Flash yelled as he was overrun by the entire crowd as the freezer was now empty.

When everyone had left, the group and Spike looked down to see Flash lying on the ground as he moaned in pain weakly and was covered in bruises.

"Flash!" everyone except for Shadow yelled out as they came out of the freezer to check on him as the door slammed behind them.

 **Author's note: Finally, everyones out of the freezer! Too bad Flash wasn't able to saver his moment of being the hero. Now there's just one more chapter left. Hope you guys enjoy reading, fav and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

The paramedics were placing Flash Sentry on a stretcher as he was being loaded into the ambulance as Sonic and the others watched him leave.

"Hey, thanks for getting us out of there, Flash. You were the hero of the day." Sonic said in an attempt to make him feel better as he gave him the thumbs up. Flash's only response was to moan in pain as Sonic put his thumb down.

"Poor, Flash. I hope he'll be alright." Fluttershy said as the ambulance drove away, leaving the group in front of the restaurant.

"Well, that was quite the adventure." Tails stated in a tired tone.

"Tell me about it. We went from eating out to being trapped in a freezer and a heater to almost fighting an angry mob. Are things always this crazy with you people?" Adagio asked.

"Yep! And this is just a 0.5 on the crazy scale!" Pinkie explained as she took out a measuring scale out of thin air to demonstrate.

"Not to mention we can never come back here again. I didn't think Filthy Rich would actually ban us." Sunset said as she looked back at the restaurant.

"I hope that cheapskate gets what's coming to him." Knuckles said with a frown on his face.

Speaking of Filthy, back in the restaurant, Filthy Rich opened the freezer open and used a chair from the restaurant to keep the door open as he entered inside.

"Now, where did I put my wallet?"He muttered as he headed back in the room and began to search.

In the hall, Trixie was walking through as she noticed the door in front of the chair. She groaned out loud as she walked towards it.

"So this is where that chair was! Who in the right mind would put it here?!" She said in an annoyed tone as she removed the chair from the door, making it begin to close as she walked away. There was a loud slam and Filthy Rich's face sunk as he heard the noise and turned around to see that he was locked inside...again.

 **"What?! NOOOO! SOMEONE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"** He screamed as he pounded against the door.

"I'm sure he will, eventually." Rainbow Dash told Knuckles as he folded his arms. "Anyway, I guess we should pack up our food and take it with us."

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving!" Sonic said as Spike looked around with a nervous look.

"Eh...I'm not so sure if that's possible." Spike began to say as everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"While you guys were trapped in there...I might have...eaten your food..." Spike said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice as he now met with looks of shock and annoyance.

"What?! Why would you do that?" Silver asked.

"You guys were trapped in there for so long and the food was getting cold! I couldn't let it go to waste!" He protested as everyone moaned at the loss of their meals again.

Manic noticed that for all the time they had been outside, Sonata hadn't said a single word and was being unusually quiet. He saw that she wore a sad look on her face as her head was down and he approached her.

"Sonata? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Sonata lifted her head up to Manic question and she let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, something is wrong. I ruined everything tonight. First, I messed up AppleJack's dinner, then I forget all the gifts from the gift basket using a coupon I took from Principal Celestia, I locked myself and everyone else in the freezer, not to mention I turned up the heat too high and when I had the chance to get you all out, I didn't and just made myself look like an even bigger idiot than before!" Sonata poured out in frustration. "I blew my chance to prove to everyone that I could be a good friend. Now they have even more of a reason to hate me and they'll never accept my friendship! I'm the worst!"

Manic saw that tears were starting to form in Sonata eyes and it made him feel terrible. He placed his hands on her shoulder and she turned to him.

"Hey, look, I know you're feeling bad, but remember what I said in the freezer? Everyone has one of these days where they feel like a screw-up. It doesn't mean you're the worst. You make mistakes, so does everyone here." Manic said in a reassuring manner.

"Manic's right. I mean, Twilight and I once turned into demons and nearly destroyed the world, but look around. We've been accepted by the people around us because they've forgiven us for our mistakes. If we can get past that, so can you." Sunset added as Twilight gave Sonata a nod.

"It'll be fine. Trust me." Twilight said to her.

"I'll say. While this night was a disaster, we won't hold it against you, darling." Rarity added.

"And it's not like you meant to do it anyway. Accidents happen." Tails chimed in.

"We're not going to stop being your friend just because you've screwed up. Knuckles has done it a million time and I'm still his friend." Sonic said as Knuckles lowered his eyelids as this statement. "Just making a point."

"And Sonic annoys me to no end, but I still haven't smashed his face in." Knuckles shot back, as two exchanged cocky smiles.

"We like having you as a friend, Sonata." Fluttershy told her,

"You bet! You make this group even better!" Pinkie exclaimed. "You're as much fun as I am! If those meanies don't want to give you a chance, they're the ones on the losing end!"

"You betcha! Once I say you're ma friend, I mean it." AppleJack said.

"Don't even worry about those jerks. Before they mess with you, they have us to deal with." Rainbow Dash declared as she pointed to herself confidently.

"So, don't beat yourself up over this, ok?" Silver said.

"I've been around these people long enough to tolerate one more person." Shadow said, which was the closest thing to a nice thing he could have said.

Sonata looked around at all her friends and she couldn't believe that despite all she had done, they still accepted her. Manic gave her a thumbs up, which made her lose her melancholic look and she flashed a small smile.

"See?" Manic told her as Adagio came up to Sonata now.

"Sonata, we've been together for a long time now. I admit, sometimes I can be at my wit's end with you, but for the most part, you have made our time together quite entertaining." Adagio told her with a smirk, which made Sonata's eyes lit up.

"Adagio...awww." She said as she hugged her fellow siren.

"Don't get used to this." Adagio told her as Sonata let her go.

All that was left now was Aria, as all eyes were on her now. She crossed her arms in a huff and it was silent for a while

"Come on. If Shadow can do it, you can too." Spike urged.

Aria finally sighed as she walked up to Sonata and came face to face with her.

"Sonata...I'll be honest, most of the time, you're just a clueless airhead who just causes trouble for us." Aria started to say as everyone gave her looks of disapproval and Sonata rubbed her arm due to Aria's words.

"You know, compliments don't sound like that." Rainbow Dash said.

"Back off, Rainbow freak. Let me finish." Aria told her as Sonic held Rainbow back from hurting Aria.

"But..." Aria continued. "There are times when I enjoy your company and I'll admit, at least you're trying to be better." Hearing this made everyone else turn to each with surprised looks as Sonata's face lit up.

"Aria, that's the nicest thing you've ever said." She responded as Aria sighed once more.

"Sonata, I'm not good at this stuff, but I want to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been treating for a while. The thing is, the reason I act this way is because I'm just still angry, ok? I'm angry that we've lost our powers and are now, 'normal.' I'm still getting used to this body and all the changes and new emotions that come with it and I guess I didn't know how to deal with it." Aria admitted. "I gotta say, I really admire how you've managed to handle all of this, I really do. In that case, I wish I could be more like you."

Everyone else couldn't believe that Aria of all people had just said that as Sonata stood there, touched at the fact that this was now the nicest thing Aria had ever said to her.

"Aria...come here!" She said as she gave her a big hug and Aria rolled her eyes.

"Like Adagio said, don't get used to it." She mumbled.

Somehow, Pinkie came in between the two of them, startling Aria as she jumped back a bit. Pinkie put her arm around Sonata and faced Aria and Adagio.

"So...are you and Adagio ready now to become our friends?" Pinkie asked eagerly as the two sirens looked back at the rest of the group before back at each other.

"This was a one-time thing...we'll see." Adagio just said as Aria folded her arms and nodded in agreement.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" Sonic said as he gave Adagio a wink.

"Don't get your hopes up, Blue." She told him. Hearing her call him 'Blue' pleased Sonic.

"Excuse me?" The group heard Principal Celestia's voice say and they turned around to see both her and Luna.

"How are you all holding up after that whole incident?" Celestia asked them.

"A little dazed, but we'll be fine." Sunset responded.

"Oh, well, that's good to hear." Celestia answered as she and Luna stood there for a while with awkward silence.

"So...is there anything else you'd like to say?" AppleJack asked them after a while.

"Yes, there is. We were hoping to speak to Sonata." Luna said as the two sisters saw Sonata, who was looking a little uneasy.

"Look, there's no need to chew her out anymore, she learned her lesson, all right?" Manic quickly stated.

"Actually, we'd both like to apologize." Celestia said with a guilty look as Sonata's ears perked up at that statement. She was approached by Celestia.

"Sonata...I'd like to apologize for what happened in the freezer. While I was upset over my missing coupon, it was no excuse for me to act the way I did. I shouldn't have ordered the mob on you. I truly am sorry. I had a very stressful day and sorry for taking it out on you." Celestia said with a look of shame.

"I'm sorry as well, Sonata. I shouldn't have overreacted. I should've been more open to giving you another chance." Luna added.

Sonata looked at the two of them, their faces filled with remorse as she smiled.

"It's ok. I should've asked first before taking your coupon in the first place." Sonata told them. "But we're all good." She continued as she hugged both sisters in a bone crushing hug as Celestia grinned and Luna looked a little uncomfortable. She then let them go.

"Anyway, that offer to CHS is still open if you'd ever like to take it." Luna said which made Sonata's grin widen

"You bet! Thanks so much! For realsies!"Sonata happily excited.

"Just remember, I'll be keeping an eye on you." Luna said in a stern tone just before she headed to the parking lot.

"Well, I hope you all enjoy the rest of your night. See you all on Monday." Celestia said as she went and followed her sister, leaving the group alone.

"So, what do we do now for dinner?" Shadow asked out loud.

"I thought you were planning on leaving." Aria questioned as she turned to him.

"I'm already out here anyway. You said yourself, I might as well just stick around." He answered as Aria made a little smile, glad to hear that. Fluttershy noticed her smile, but this time, she didn't say anything about it.

"We can just head back to ma place and order pizza or something." AppleJack suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Knuckles agreed as the entire group started to head back to AJ's house. Sonata grew a displeased look as she saw them head out.

"Awww, but I really wanted to eat my tacos!" Sonata complained as she was left alone for a while and began to think about the taste of tacos. She was lost in thought as she began to daydream as she closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"Sonata, are you coming?" She heard Manic say, which snapped her out of her trance.

"Yeah, wait up!" She said as she dashed to Manic. When she got there, she put her arms around his and leaned her head against his arm. Manic wasn't expecting that but he let it happen.

"(Ok, I definitely deserved this)" Manic thought as he let out a smile as he and Sonata followed the others.

 **Authors notes: And that does it for my Freezer Burned story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I'd like to thank Sonicfan05 for giving me permission to do my take on his great story. Go check it out and his other ones as well if you have time. Anyway, thanks for reading and take care.**


End file.
